The Croaking Raven
by jrrm64
Summary: Charlie Crews returns from suspension. He is still after revenge and avoiding Reese so she doesn't get involved in machinations.
1. Chapter 1

**The Croaking Raven **

_The Croaking raven doth bellow for revenge._

Shakespeare

**Prologue**

After exchanging himself for her and disappearing into Roman Nevikov's pristine white SUV, Dani Reese never thought she'd see her partner Charlie Crews alive again and she wanted to see alive again. She had never had anyone sacrifice themselves for her; she had never had someone love her that much. The feelings she was having for Charlie Crews were strange and unwanted, but she couldn't help herself. The man had willingly gotten into Nevikov's vehicle for her.

When she did see him again, he was standing in the orange grove he owned looking up at the sun, like some kind of mythical warrior resting after a hard fought battle. After all those years in Pelican Bay, Charlie loved the sun. It symbolized freedom for him. Agent Bodner was about to stop and let her out to talk to Charlie when all hell broke out. Police sirens and vehicles invaded the area and Charlie was handcuffed then he was put in the back of a patrol car.

Reese would never forget the look on his face as they put him in the back of the car. He looked like a caged animal wanting to escape or die. Her heart broke, but there was nothing she could do except watch. By the time the dust cleared, a strange turning wheel of events occurred: Nevikov's vehicle was found burned to the ground with a charred body in it; Charlie called an expensive lawyer; his former lawyer and current ADA recused herself from the case and warned them to be cautious as he already won one fifty million dollar case from the City of Angels; Charlie was released within twenty-four hours from lockup; and then he placed on indefinite suspension.

Dani was told by her erstwhile boyfriend and superior officer, Captain Kevin Tidwell, that she was ordered to stay away from her partner. He was off limits until IAD completed their investigation. The man was as hot as fissionable material. She had no intention of listening to any of them, though. Once cleared by a doctor and interviewed by Captain Tidwell, as well as an IAD officer, she immediately got in her car and headed off to his Bel Air Mansion in the hills of the Westside.

As she pulled up, she saw no cars in the driveway. Getting out she walked up to the front door and tried it. It opened. She walked in and started a room by room search and there were a lot of rooms. Charlie Crews was gone. She didn't know if it was permanently or temporary, but for now he was gone.

**Chapter One **

Newly promoted to detective sergeant, Dani sat at her desk with rookie detective Tanner Mann sitting in what used to be Charlie Crews' desk. IAD had finished their investigation and found no evidence that Crews killed Nevikov. They did find he had gone rogue and worked an investigation outside of chain of command and regulations. However, this was Charlie Crews and the City of Los Angeles didn't want to give him any more money, so he was suspended three months without pay and an official reprimand was placed in his file. Today was his first day back at work.

Detective Mann looked up from his paperwork and ran a hand through his brunette hair. He was a bit of pretty boy and new it, which made Reese dislike him even more, not that she needed a reason to dislike him. She wasn't going to accept anyone as her partner after Charlie Crews, even if they wouldn't let him be her partner anymore.

"Is that him?" Mann asked.

Reese raised her dark chocolate colored eyes and looked at who had just entered Homicide and Robbery's Squad Room. It was Charlie Crews. His copper hair was perfectly cut; his grey tailored suit fit his trim athletic body just right; and his green eyes had a hint of a feral animal walking into a dangerous lair. Crews was back.

After scanning the room, quickly catching Reese's eye then breaking contact, Charlie rolled his head in order to get rid of some of the tension in his neck then proceeded into Captain Tidwell's office. Through Tidwell's office window, Reese watched her boyfriend and the man she thought of as her partner, and maybe more than that, talk. She watched as Tidwell's face reddened with frustration and Crews stood there calm and cool. Their discussion went on for several minutes then Tidwell walked to his door, opened it, and called out, "Seever!"

Reese internally clenched. She looked over at Detective Sergeant Jane Seever. A highly attractive African American woman with an eidetic memory, law degree, an Olympic background, and a fifteen year plan that would make her mayor. The same situation that got Crews suspended and reprimanded got both Reese and Seever promotions. Every time she thought of this, Reese seethed.

Seever, who was impeccably dressed, stood up and walked to the captain's office. He motioned her in then shut the door. Reese continued to watch as Seever smiled brightly, Crews stood there without reaction, and Tidwell looked frustrated. Finally, Crews and Seever exited. Her eyes followed Crews as he sat down at his new desk across from his new partner.

"You didn't answer me," said Mann. "Is that Crews?"

"Yeah, that's Crews," Reese said.

"Nice suit. I think it is a Tom Ford. I bet that cost him a bucket load," said Mann.

Reese snarled at him.

"What do you think? $1500 or $2000?" asked Mann.

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Reese.

"His suit. How much do you think it cost?" asked Mann.

"How the hell should I know?" Reese growled again.

Mann shrugged and smiled then went back to his paperwork. Reese pried her eyes off Crews and Seever and forced them back on her work. _He left town and never called me. He decided to leave and not talk to me. I'll let him make the first move. I am not going to make the first move. _

For the at least fifteenth time Crews glanced at Dani Reese. On the day he entered Nevikov's SUV to get her released, he discovered something important: one plus one equals one. He had fallen in love with Dani. Of course, that meant he had to stay away from her. _When you become you, Zen becomes Zen. When you become you, the whole world falls in love. _Charlie had forgotten where he read that but it made sense. He had yet to become himself.

He was still two people. On one hand he was con Charlie, who did things in prison to survive that were cruel, heartless, and morally wrong. Yet, he was also Detective Crews, and Detective Crews kept and enforced the law. Both the con and the detective still wanted revenge on all the men involved in the death of his friend and his false imprisonment for twelve years. He had not become himself yet. No, he was still a man at odds at himself, which made him dangerous, not only to himself but to others. Dani Reese didn't need a dangerous man in her life.

"Crews," Seever said his name again.

Charlie broke out of his reveries and looked at Seever with a fairly blank expression on his face.

"Lost in thought?" she asked him.

"Just thinking. How can I help you, Seever?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk you. I know you had a hard time the last three months or so, and what turned out bad for you, turned out good for me," she said.

"Sergeant, huh? Is that part of your fifteen year plan?" he asked.

"I know a got promoted for just going with the flow," she smiled.

"And I got suspended," Crews smiled but it was without humor.

"Well, your career should be able to get back on track now," Seever said.

"Career? I don't' have a career. _If you want peace, the first requirement is to drop all ambition. _A career and ambition go hand in hand. I'm just a detective," Crews smiled this time he meant it.

Seever's telephone rang. She answered it. After nodding a few times and asking a couple of questions, she hung up.

"We have a case," she said.

She gathered what she needed then stood up. Charlie slowly stood. Everything he needed was in his locker. He'd grab his gun, notebook, and handcuffs before they got on the elevator.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A double homicide in Silver Lake," she said.

From her desk, Reese found herself once again watching Crews and Seever as they prepared to leave for a case. She was never too fond of Seever, but suddenly she outright disliked her. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

The apartment building was closer to Sunset Boulevard. The two victims looked to be white male drug dealers who were counting their money when they were robbed. Charlie kneeled beside the body with the hole in the forehead and the back of his skull blown off. He observed that the man a gun stuck in his pants and was still holding on to a Zippo lighter. Looking up, he saw that he was facing the front door, which was not forced open.

"He knew the robber," said Crews.

Seever looked at him and blinked. She remembered from working with him before that he had an uncanny of looking at a crime scene and guessing right.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"No forced entry. This one was the muscle, yet his gun is still stuck in his pants and he's holding a Zippo lighter like he was going to like someone's cigarette," he told her. "He knew whoever it was who came in here and knew them well enough not to be afraid of them. I'd say a friend. He was killed by a friend. I wouldn't want to be killed by a friend, would you, Seever?" Charlie asked.

"I'd rather not be murdered at all," she said.

"I think a friend doing it would add more pain," said Charlie.

He stopped talking, stood up, and looked at the table the victim was sitting at. There was blood splatter but in certain areas of there wasn't. The blood landed on the money.

"Blood money," Charlie said as he looked at the table with his head turned until it was almost resting on his own shoulder. He straightened his head.

"Blood money?" asked Seever.

"Yeah. There is blood on the money. I bet our killer uses the money to buy something with the money," he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked her partner.

"Well, they would have had enough money to satisfy a local junkie, though I'd say our perp was a functioning junkie or someone with another habit that needed money to fund it, like gambling," said Charlie.

"I'll have some uniform officers check around at the local stores to see if anyone used bloody money," said Seever, who then looked at her partner.

Charlie continued to stare at the body he examined. His green eyes seemed to have darkened and his face hardened.

"Seems a sad thing to kill a friend over money," he said.

"What would be something worth killing a friend over?" Seever asked trying to get further insight into her new partner.

"Dessert," Charlie said then he turned and walked away leaving Seever to realize that she truly had a difficult to understand partner.

"Officer," Seever called one of the uniformed officers over to her.

"Yes, Detective," he said.

"I need you to take another officer and canvas the stores in the area checking for someone who paid in cash and the cash had blood on it," said Seever.

"Gotta, detective," said the cop.

Charlie drove his black Maserati GranTurismo home and parked it behind Rachel's blue Mini-Cooper Cabriolet in the driveway. He no longer could park in the garage as it had been turned into a small home while he was drive across the country trying to decide what he would do if IAD decided to bring serious charge up on him. Ted Earley, follow con and financial whiz, lived in newly renovated garage with Charlie's father would be bridge, Olivia Canton. In the house in one of the rooms lived Rachel Seyboldt, the only surviving member of Charlie's friend who died along with his son and wife because some men were going to use him against Charlie.

He entered his mansion, which was bought with money from false imprisonment case, and saw what looked like a grunge rocker walking down the marble steps. One looked at him told Charlie that he had just had sex and was self-satisfied.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked with fake smile and threatening tone.

"Um, yeah, Rachel invited me," he said.

"That doesn't answer my question. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, where's the kitchen?" he asked with a smug smile.

Charlie stood up straight to his full six foot one inches and put his hands on his hips exposing his sidearm and badge hanging from his belt. The smug smile disappeared.

"The kitchen is in your apartment," he said.

"Rachel said I could…," he started to speak then finally decided that the cold fury look he was receiving was a good indicator to leave. "Tell Rachel I had to go."

"Sure," said Charlie.

He started towards the front door then stopped and looked at Charlie.

"Rachel drove me here," he said.

Charlie reached into his pocket, took out a money clip, removed a hundred dollar bill, and then tossed it to him.

"Take a cab. Now go," he said.

The rocker left. Charlie headed into the kitchen where he found Ted and Olivia eating at the kitchen table with boxes of Chinese food spread out on the table.

"Hey, Charlie," Ted said. "I have some papers for you to sign."

"For what?" asked Charlie.

"The organic farm you wanted to buy," Ted said. "Now you'll own an orange grove, solar farm, and organic farm. It's a unique portfolio."

Charlie searched each box of Chinese food until he stopped at a box full with Chicken Lo Mein noodles. He grabbed a fork and the box then smiled at Ted and Olivia.

"I'll sign them later," he said. "I'll be upstairs."

"Charlie, how was your first day back?" Ted asked.

"I've got Seever as a partner and have been told I'm on a short leash," he said.

"How's Reese?" he asked.

"Beautiful," he smiled then brought the food with him up to his room.

He unlocked his walk-in closet and entered. Walking to the back of the closet, he stared at his wall of conspiracy. At the top was Mickey Rayborn. Right below him was Jack Reese, who Nevikov said was dead but Charlie knew otherwise, and below Jack was his remaining SWAT team members who helped him robbed the Bank of LA. Underneath them came Sgt. Karen Davis, Amanda Puryer, and ADA Constance Griffith, his former lawyer.

Standing in front of his wall of conspiracy, he shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth and stared at the wall. He needed to take most of the men and anyone who helped or covered up for them on this wall down because they were involved with his imprisonment.

"And Mickey Rayborn and Jack Reese are at the top," he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Some money with both the victims' blood on it led to an arrest. Seever and Crews closed their first case quickly and efficiently making Tidwell happy. He was so happy he made the mistake of mention this to Reese over dinner.

"I have my problems with Crews, but he is a damned good detective," said Tidwell. "Seever and Crews make good partners."

Reese scowled at this comment and Tidwell immediately regretted making it. She took a sip of her mineral water with lime then played with her plate of Shrimp Alfredo. Tidwell dug into his lasagna with his fork, chewed, swallowed, and washed down with a sip of his red wine.

"How are you and Tanner doing?" asked Tidwell.

"He's an idiot," said Reese.

"Dani, honey, give him a chance. He's a better partner for you than Charlie Crews," Tidwell said.

"You're staying at your apartment tonight not my place," she growled.

"Oh, come on, honey," he pleaded.

"Don't call me honey, Captain," she hissed.

LIFE

Roman Nevikov said he killed Jack Reese, but Charlie Crews knew better. The ex-SWAT Team captain wasn't dead, but he was in hiding and Charlie Crews needed to know why. Knowing what or who had the big bad Captain Jack Reese in hiding. If he had that answer, it might move him closer to nailing Mickey Rayborn and his syndicate of former corrupt cops.

"Revenge is a poison that we end up swallowing ourselves," Charlie said to himself, as he stared at his wall of conspiracy.

The last whereabouts he had for Jack Reese was San Lucas, Mexico. From what Charlie could find out through hiring private investigators, someone was footing the bill for Jack Reese to live well in San Lucas. He needed to force Jack Reese's hand to come back to Los Angeles. Jack was married. He had a Persian wife Daria, a son Jack, Jr., and a daughter Dani. Maybe family could make Jack Reese come home. Yet, he didn't want Dani involved, so a visit to see Daria Reese seemed to be in his future.

It was going to be a dangerous game he was playing. If Dani Reese got wind of it then she'd come after him. She was as protective of her mother as she was disdainful of her father. Charlie didn't want Dani to come after him. He didn't want Dani involved in this mess. It was dangerous for everyone who touched it and his hands were now all over it.

In his walk-in closet, he had a filing cabinet with a lock on it. In one of the drawers were photos of Jack Reese enjoying life in San Lucas. Maybe Daria Reese would like to see photos of him enjoying San Lucas.

LIFE

Jack Reese's home was in the San Fernando Valley. It was a nice sized ranch-style home. Jack was gone but Daria Reese still lived there. Charlie pulled up his Maserati and got out wearing a blue Tom Ford suit with a handmade light blue shirt and a dark blue silk tie. His sunglasses were a brown Ray-Ban Wayfarer and his cologne was Bulgari Aqua. Clothes and accoutrements had become an expensive fetish for Charlie. Twelve years in prison wearing a jumpsuit, cheap sneakers, and being given a rock hard bristle toothbrush and cheap horrible tasting toothpaste had made him dream of the expensive, which he now indulged. It wasn't Zen, but neither were fast cars and the profession of police detective.

With a folder in his left hand, he walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell. As he waited, he started to look around the neighborhood. It was quiet cul-de-sac, a good place to raise children. Also, it was a good place to have weekend barbecues. The front door open and a shorter, older, and equally attractive version of Dani opened it.

"Hi, um, Daria Reese," Charlie started, "I'm Charlie Crews."

"I've heard that name before," she said with a slight foreign accent. "Dani's partner."

"Former partner," smiled Charlie.

"How can I help you, Detective Crews?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about your husband Jack Reese," he said.

"I don't know where he is," she snapped.

"I do," Charlie replied and his smile grew.

Daria Reese stood there and stared at Charlie for a few moments. She nodded to herself then stood aside.

"Come in, Detective Crews," she said.

After Daria made them a cup of Arabic tea, which she served in the living room, then Charlie showed her the folder. She read through it and looked at the photos. When she was done, she neatly placed the folder down on the coffee table and looked at Charlie.

He took a moment to read her. Charlie could see the anger, which she was controlling, but also the concern for her husband. He had to admit for a man living in San Lucas that Jack Reese didn't look happy in the photos of him.

"Why do you have these?" she asked.

A cop's wife, Charlie smiled.

"Because I believe your husband can help me with something that is important to me," he answered.

"Why aren't you Dani's partner anymore?" she asked.

"Because what he can help me with is dangerous," he said.

"You are protecting my daughter, but you want my husband," she said.

Something like that," replied Charlie.

"Are you an honest man, Detective Crews?" she asked.

"I aspire to be one," he said.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you to being your husband home," he said.

Daria took a sip of her tea as she considered her next question.

"How?" she asked.

Charlie took a piece of paper out of his pocket with a cellphone number on it. He handed it to her.

"Call him and tell him I've been to visit you. He'll come home," Charlie told her.

"You scare my husband that much?" she asked.

"Something about me does," said Charlie.

Charlie stood up. He smiled at Daria. It was a sincere, warm smile.

"My daughter trusts you," she said.

"I trust your daughter," he said.

"You saved her, didn't you?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her, but instead he smiled again.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Reese," he said.

"Call me Daria," she said.

"Thank you for the Daria," he said then he left.

LIFE

Seever and Crews were called in on a simple murder suicide, which Charlie didn't find so simple. He noticed that the knot tied for the rope was tied by someone right handed and the man was left handed. The case was going to stay open as they continued to investigate for now.

It had been two weeks since his return and he still had spoken to her. Reese had gone from stubborn to infuriated by Charlie Crews. He was now purposely avoiding her and she wouldn't have it. As Mann filed their report, she decided she was going to Charlie's place to see him tonight.

After work, Charlie got into his Maserati and sped home. When he arrived, he saw that Rachel's car was gone, as was Ted's. He was alone again. As he got out of his car, he thought about the fact that Reese was probably with Tidwell tonight. His stomach crunched a little.

He opened his door to his mansion, his home, and stepped inside. After taking a couple of steps inside the door, Charlie felt the heavy thud of a baton crack the back of his skull. The pain sent an electric shock through his body, as his vision darkened. He willed himself from passing out. The next hit was across his lower back just hard enough to send him to his knees. Whoever was doing this knew what they were doing.

The man with the baton walked up beside Charlie then reached down and removed his sidearm. He then kicked Charlie in his side sending him sprawled on the cold marble floor. A moment later, the lights were turned on.

"You had my wife call me with a message, Crews. Well, this is my answer," said Jack Reese.

Charlie tried to get up, but Jack kicked him again in the side. From experience, Charlie knew that he had cracked two ribs. Jack went to kick him again, but Charlie willed himself through the pain and nausea and grabbed his leg. He twisted leg to the point that Jack Reese had two choices: fight it and have ligaments torn in his knee or go with it and fall to the floor. Jack chose to fall then crawl away.

Charlie had heard the baton hit the floor and roll. Jack got up and limped over to it giving Charlie time to grab his knife from his pocket. He slowly got up the unfolded the knife.

"A con weapon. You would choose a knife, Crews. You're nothing but a punk con," said Jack.

"And you're a corrupt cop, Jack," smiled Charlie. "You're one of Mickey Rayborn's bitches, are you? Was Mickey paying for your hiding spot in San Lucas, Jack?"

"You don't know me," growled Jack Reese.

"Bank of LA, Jack. What else did you do for Mickey?" Charlie asked.

"I was just thinking of beating you until you learned a lesson, but I can see that useless. You got beaten too much and too many times in prison to deal with pain, so now I'm going to have to kill you Crews to get you to stop your nosy shit," threatened Jack Reese.

"I'm right here, Jack," said Crews.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he came at Charlie.

Charlie stopped the baton with his left forearm at the expense of a great deal of pain then he ran his knife across Jack's ribs cutting him. In return, Jack Reese smacked Charlie's left knee sending reverberating pain through his body then with two hands, he jammed the baton into Charlie's stomach bending him over. Jack Reese raised his baton over his head to strike Charlie again when he heard the one voice he really didn't eat to hear.

"Stop or I'll shot," Dani warned her father.

While the two men fought, she had walked in on it. Seeing her father beating Charlie, her first instinct was to protect Charlie by shooting her father, but she fought it. Jack closed his eyes while Charlie tried not to get sick from the waves of pain going through his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" growled Dani.

"This is between me and him. Stay out of it," said Jack. "Go home!"

His tone of voice made her cringe. She didn't like being ordered, but especially didn't like it coming from her father.

"No, this isn't between you and Crews. I'm involved, too," she said, as she made her way slowly to Charlie.

She knelt slowly down beside him, while keeping her gun trained on her father.

"I'm leaving now, Crews. We are done for now," said Jack Reese.

"You are not going anywhere," Dani said.

"Let him go, Reese," Charlie mumbled. "Just let him go."

"What?" she said.

"Let him go. It's important. Trust me. We don't want the police involved in this," said Charlie.

"But we are all police here," she said starting to get angry.

"Dani, let him go," Charlie said softly.

Dani put her sidearm away and watched as her father walked out of the house. She turned her attention fully to Charlie. He was bleeding at the back of his head and had far too many bruises for her taste.

"Charlie, I've got to get you to a hospital," she said.

"No, I'll be fine," he said.

"No, you won't," she said.

"Broken ribs, cracked skull, bruised knee, and my forearm hurts, I've had worse. I'll be fine," he said.

He laid his head in her lap. As he looked up at her, she began to stroke his hair.

"Charlie, I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't argue," she said.

"I'll be alright. All I need to do is rest," he said.

"Jesus, Crews, what am I going to do with you?" she said.

"Stay away from me, honey," he said softly, as he started to close his eyes from nausea and exhaustion.

"Charlie, don't go to sleep," she said.

"I'll be fine and you stay away from me, Dani. Stay away from me. I'm no good for you," he almost whispered.

Ted and Olivia entered the house to see Charlie laying on the floor being taken care of by Dani Reese. Immediately, Ted became concerned.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded.

Charlie was more than his only client; he was his friend and his hero.

"I came in and my father was beating him with a baton. He won't go to the hospital," she told him.

Ted nodded, "I know who to call. Don't worry I have someone to take care of him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ted went out and came back with Bernard Lawson, an off the book doctor who did time with Ted and Charlie. Like Ted, he owed Charlie a great deal from their shared time in Pelican Bay. Dani Reese stood beside Ted, as this defrocked doctor worked on Charlie with the help of Olivia and Rachel, who arrived ten minutes after Ted left.

"Why isn't he a doctor any longer?" she asked.

"He was a top surgeon and he got hooked on uppers. He ended up being criminally responsible for the death of a patient," Ted said.

"And now he does what?" Dani asked.

"Now he offers his services to those who want to keep their treatment off the books," said Ted.

"Like criminals and cons," Dani said.

"Yeah, like us," sighed Ted.

Dani looked at him. Sometimes forgot that Ted was a con and Charlie considered himself a con as much as he considered himself a cop. Olivia took away a bloody pan of water, while Rachel sat with Charlie as he drifted off to sleep from a sedative that Lawson gave him.

Lawson walked over to Ted and nodded.

"Three cracked ribs, sprained knee, nice crack on the back of his skull, and a bunch of nice bruises. That used to be a Saturday night for Charlie," smiled Lawson.

"Yeah, he used to take a beating," said Ted.

"Gave them, too," nodded Lawson. "I'm leaving some pain killers but I doubt he'll take them."

"I know," Ted said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Me, charge Charlie Crews. I owe him my life," chuckled Lawson. "Just tell him not to push it and give me a drink."

"Come with me," said Ted.

Ted and Lawson strolled out of the room leaving Dani standing there watching a concerned Rachel Seyboldt lay beside a sleeping Charlie Crews. She was amazed how her partner gathered an odd dysfunctional family around him. _Am I part of his dysfunctional family? _

She needed to talk to Charlie about why her father, a man she told that was dead by Roma Nevikov was trying to kill him.

She walked out of Charlie's bedroom leaving Rachel to look after him. Heading down the stairs, she heard Ted and Lawson in the kitchen making a toast.

"To Charlie Crews, the best protector a man can have," they said together then clicked glasses.

She walked into the kitchen and could smell the scotch, a bottle of MaCallan 12 fermented in a Sherry Oak barrel stood on the table. _Only the best for Charlie Crews. _She smiled then she listened to the conversation.

"Remember when a couple of booty bandits were trying to break your cherry, Ted?" asked Lawson.

Dani looked over at Olivia who leaned against the sink and listened. They were being allowed to listen to two cons talk old times.

"Yeah, Charlie and the two of them danced on the blacktop. He didn't even know me and he came to my rescue," said Ted.

"There he was spouting Zen and wielding a shiv like a surgeon," smiled Lawson.

"Then for half a yard someone put a green light on you and the hacks were going to let it happen. Charlie stopped on of the Aryan Nation boys from sticking you," smiled Ted.

"Yeah, he stood between them and me and gave them the red eye. They made the mistake of not backing off," said Lawson.

They spoke in prison slang but Dani understood them. It was a miserable life for someone like Ted, who was a financial investor, and Lawson, who was a doctor, but it was even worse for Charlie Crews, who was a cop.

"The hacks and follow inmates alike hated Crews equally and made his life a hell," said Lawson. "He come out of the infirmary and still need treatment. I'd do the best I could for him, but the man was in pain more than out of it."

"Didn't stop him from still standing up for us," said Ted.

"Nope. You and couldn't fight and he could, so he became our surrogate until he could convince one of the gangs to protect us," Lawson said. "We would have gone tits up without him."

"How did he convince them to protect you?" asked Dani.

Ted looked at her then took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Detective Reese," he said.

"You don't trust me, Ted?" she asked.

"You are the man, Detective," Ted answered.

"So isn't Crews," she said.

"Nay, he's Charlie Crews," said Lawson.

Dani's full lips suddenly were twisted in a snarl. She needed to talk to her father.

"Call his partner Detective Seever," said Dani. "He can't' work tomorrow. He needs rest."

"I will, Detective Reese. What should I tell her?" he asked.

"He interrupted a home robbery and he doesn't want to report it," she said. "I'll be going."

"I'll walk you to the door," Olivia spoke up.

The taller, red haired buxom woman walked the shorter woman to the front door. As they cleared the kitchen and Ted and Lawson started talking again, Olivia decided to give Dani advice.

"You love him," she said.

"I'm seeing someone," Dani replied.

"And I was getting married before I met Ted," Olivia smiled.

Dani glared at her.

"You don't have to listen to me but I like Charlie so I'm going to say this anyway. I think Charlie loves you, too, but he hasn't let go of prison and who framed him. Ted worries about him. He's afraid that Charlie is going to risk it all to get revenge for the Seyboldt and for himself. He won't let Ted help him. He won't risk anyone getting burned but himself. He needs help Dani and he needs a reason to walk away and let the past be the past because he has a…," she paused.

"A future," Dani said.

"Knowing Charlie he'd say a present," Olivia smiled. "I personally don't think he's all the Zen, but he uses it to keep the darkness away."

"Well, I hope he find someone for the present," Dani growled then she exited wondering why she acted like a bitch to Olivia.

Olivia was just trying to help her and Charlie. But, she still wasn't sure about her feelings for Crews and if she did love him, if she wanted to love him. She walked over to her unmarked car, a Dodge Charger, got in, and drove away.

LIFE

Dani pulled up to her family's home. She got out ad stormed to the front door, pulled a key out of her pocket, and opened the door. In the background, she heard her father and mother arguing. Every other word coming out of her mother was Farsi, which she knew irritated her father. He only wanted English spoken in the house. She was half-Irish and half Persian, yet she was her Persian side was never talked about, though he mother did teach her to speak Farsi. She was a stubborn woman.

Dani stormed into the kitchen where Jack Reese was red faced and on the verge of an epic explosion.

"How did you let this Crews use you?" he yelled.

"Why have you been away from home so long?" Daria yelled back.

He started to walk towards his wife, who stood there defiantly. Her father never hit her mother, but he came close when he lost his temper, a temper Dani shared. She pulled her sidearm.

"Haven't you assaulted enough people already?" Dani yelled and aimed her Glock at her father. "Take another step and I'll shoot you then arrest you."

"Dani," Jack Reese turned to look at his daughter, "put the gun away."

"Why?" she snarled.

"Who did he assault?" asked Daria.

"He nearly beat to death Charlie Crews," Dani answered her mother.

"Why, Jack, why would you do that?" Daria asked.

"Because he is endangering my family and I protect my family," Jack growled.

"Did you ever think it was you who was endangering this family?" Dani asked him.

He looked at his daughter. His expression changed as if he had been gut punched. Jack Reese defined himself by the fact he kept his family safe, but now his daughter accused him of being the problem, the danger. He looked at her.

"Charlie Crews is the problem. He should have stayed in prison until he died," Jack said.

"Even though he was innocent," said Dani.

"He wasn't innocent in prison for long. You don't survive for twelve years as a cop in prison without losing your innocence," growled Jack.

"That's surviving, Jack, not becoming a con," she defended Crews. "Are you the one who put him away?" Was he in prison because of you?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. This is my house. Now get out," he yelled.

His wife walked over to Dani and gently placed a hand on her hands, which were holding her gun.

"Put it away, Dani. He is right. This is his home. I'm going to pack a bag. I want you to take me somewhere," she said.

"You can stay with me, ma," Dani said.

"No. I want you to take me somewhere," she said.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, ma," Dani said.

"Daria, you don't have to go. I'll go," said Jack.

"No, this is your house. I won't live here until you tell the truth, Jack. I've lived with enough lies," said Daria.

She walked out of the kitchen to get a bag. Jack Reese looked like an angry defeated man.

LIFE

Charlie and Rachel made their way into the kitchen once he woke from his short nap. Even though he was in some pain from his beating and broken ribs, he was also hungry. Ted, Olivia, and Lawson had taken their party to the converted garage, so Rachel had some time alone with Charlie.

"Are you glad I'm back, Charlie?" Rachel asked as they went through the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I am, Rachel," he said.

"You tired of being alone yet?" she asked.

"I'm not alone. I got Ted, who has Olivia, and now there is you," he said.

"But you don't let anyone in all the time, Charlie," she said.

"Some things I have to do on my own," he said, as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and bit into it. "Anything in to eat?"

"Nothing, Charlie, just yogurt, some watermelon, and beer," she said.

"Okay, how about pizza. I'm in the mood for pizza. Maybe it's because my jaw is sore and pizza is easy to chew or maybe because of the tomato sauce. Do you know most people think a tomato is a vegetable but it is actually a fruit. You pick it from a vine. Think about that, Rachel, tomato sauce is actually fruit sauce," he smiled his goofy smile that he used when he wanted to keep people from getting too close.

"You can't fool me, Charlie. I've been through too much shit," Rachel smiled. "Give me your smartphone and I'll order us two or three large pizzas."

"I want one with pineapple on it," he smiled.

"Okay, Charlie," she said.

He gave her his smartphone and credit card then she strolled off to make the call to a pizza parlor that would deliver to them. He stood there eating his apple and thinking about Jack Reese. He was the key to unlock so many secrets about his past. He knew that Mickey Rayborn wanted him to replace him as the head of this bad cop syndicate, but he didn't know who it was who gave the order to get the Seyboldts involved and let him go to prison for a crime he didn't commit. If it was Jack Reese, he knew who it was.

His front doorbell rang. He walked out the kitchen and down the long hallway.

"I got the door, Rachel," he yelled.

"How's Hawaiian pizza sound, Charlie?" Rachel yelled.

"Delicious," he replied.

He walked up to his front door and opened it. Standing there was Daria Reese with luggage in her hands and glowering Dani Reese. He smiled.

"Detective Crews, I cannot live in my husband's house any longer. May I live here?" Daria asked.

"Um," Charlie was actually shocked. That explained the sour face that Dani had, he thought. "Mrs. Reese, I would be honored if you occupied one of the many empty rooms in my home."

Daria Reese looked at Dani and said, "I told you he was a man of honor."

"Ma," hissed Dani.

"Thank you, Detective Crews," she said.

"Call me Charlie," he said.

"Charlie," said Daria.

"We've ordered pizza," he smiled.

"That will be fine for tonight," said Daria Reese.

She walked into his mansion and nodded the she looked at Dani.

"You know where to find me now," she said. "You can come in or you can go."

"Crews, why are you letting my mother stay with you?" Dani barked at him.

"Because I am a man of honor," he answered.

"I'm leaving," she said then turned and stormed away.

Charlie closed the door then faced Daria Reese.

"She will be back eventually. Now, where is my room?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I know cracked ribs are painful, but I've dealt with worse," smiled Charlie.

Detective Seever drove them to the crime scene in West Hollywood. She covered for Charlie for one day. A husband came home and found his wife dead. She had been beaten to death in the kitchen. The crime scene team had just arrived, as Seever pulled up in front of the house. Two black ad whites were outside of the house.

"Just don't get yourself hurt, Crews. Tidwell would have both our heads if he knew you had cracked ribs and didn't go to the hospital for them," Seever said to him.

"I won't hurt, or should I say I won't get any more hurt than I am," he said.

Seever got out of the car and Charlie followed her. It was a pleasant little home in what seemed like a quiet neighborhood, though these neighborhoods were deceptive. The husband was in a five hundred dollar grey suit that didn't compare well with Charlie's two thousand dollar grey suit. He looked to be upset more than distraught. Charlie let Seever take the lead.

"Mr. Hurst, when did you find your wife like this?" she asked.

"About twenty-five minutes ago," he answered. "I called you guys right away."

He sat at the kitchen table staring at the body of his dead wife. Charlie took a good look at him. The husband didn't have that look of sadness that Charlie had seen in those who regretted killing someone they loved. He had more of a look of despair, a fear of getting caught. Charlie then looked at the wife. It looked like the wife had been beaten with a pan, probably a frying pan. He noticed that there was a frying pan sitting in some soapy water.

"I came home to surprise her, you know, have lunch together," he said.

Charlie noticed bread was out and some lunchmeat. They were still on the counter. She had made him a sandwich. He looked and saw that it was a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich. Seever continued to talk to the husband as Charlie realized that the husband had killed the wife. He was sure of it.

"Lunch. I'm hungry. I haven't had lunch yet," Charlie spoke up. "Have you had lunch yet, Seever?"

"Crews?" Seever said wondering if her partner had lost her mind.

"Do you know lunch is an important meal? I like fruit with my meal. I like fruit with every meal. Do you?" he asked the husband.

"No, not really," he said.

"I love a good sandwich, too. For years, I couldn't get a good sandwich. I mean wonder bread is just not a good sandwich for a ham and cheese sandwich. What did you have for lunch? A turkey and American cheese?" asked Charlie.

"Swiss cheese," the husband said.

"A turkey and Swiss cheese," Charlie smiled. "She made you a turkey and Swiss cheese before you argued then hit her with the frying pan, isn't that right?"

The man looked at Charlie and knew he was caught. His body deflated.

"She kept nagging me and accusing me of having an affair. I'm not having an affair. I wouldn't," he said without emotion.

Seever looked at Crews and shook her head. Charlie pointed at the counter where the bread and lunchmeat were still out.

LIFE

Crews and Seever came into the squad room after locking up their sidearms. Charlie tried not to look over at Dani, who was in Tidwell's office, but he couldn't help himself. She was like a magnet he was being pulled constantly towards, a brunette, dark eyed magnet with sensuous lips and defiant jaw.

"You miss Reese as a partner, Crews?" Seever asked him.

He pulled his eyes away from Dani and looked at his new partner. She deserved his attention, just like Dani deserved happiness and a chance of not being hurt.

"You are my partner now, Detective Seever," he smiled.

Inside Tidwell's office, Tidwell talked and Dani listened.

"How about Thai food tonight? We could have a romantic dinner, some spicy Thai food, and then go back to your place," he suggested.

"My mother is now living at Crews' mansion," Dani said then closed her eyes regretting she mentioned it.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"She is fighting my father," she said.

"But why Charlie Crews, babe?" he asked. "I mean he's not family."

She shuddered hearing the word babe. Dani was regretting more and more her relationship with Captain Kevin Tidwell. For a while there seeing him was dangerous and comforting, but now it was confining and missing something. What was it missing, she thought. Love? Why was she even thinking like that? She didn't need or want love.

"Drop the subject," she demanded.

"I'm just being curious, babe," he said. "Why would your mother choose to live with Charlie Crews?"

"You know what you have Thai food tonight. I'm going home and having whatever I can scrounge up in my refrigerator," she said then walked out of his office.

Tidwell was left sitting there wondering what he had done wrong, as Dani returned to her desk. She sat down and found herself staring at Crews' back. Willing him to turn around, she continued to stare, but he wouldn't turn around.

"It's almost five, do you mind if I leave?" Mann said to her.

"Go," growled Dani.

Detective Mann packed up his things and left. Dani didn't care. Her mind was on someone else. She watched as Crews stood up and left.

LIFE

When Charlie entered his home, the smells of just cooked food filled the house. It brought a smile to his face. After taking off his suit jacket, he walked to the kitchen and entered to see Rachel helping Daria cook.

"You are home, Charlie," Daria said.

"Yes, I am home," he said.

"I am making Persian food for dinner," said Daria. "Rachel and I went shopping. She used your credit card."

"You gave it to me," added Rachel happily.

"I think I can afford it," Charlie replied.

"I made lamb kebab, saffron rice, a salad with lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, and black olives with olive oil and salt and pepper," Daria told him, "and hummus, pita bread, and for dessert baklava. And it is all homemade."

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble," said Charlie.

"I am a guest and I wanted to show my appreciation," Daria said.

"Yeah, and it was fun making all this food," said Rachel.

"Where's Ted and Olivia?" asked Charlie.

"They went out for dinner and a movie," said Rachel. "Though, Ted did ask for a doggie bag when he got home."

Rachel laughed at this.

"Rachel, go set the table and we will eat like civilized people at the dining room table," said Daria.

"How can I help?" asked Charlie.

"Go get washed up and changed for dinner," said Daria.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled and took off to go up to his room.

Slightly amused at the situation, Charlie did as he was told by Daria. He washed up in his private bathroom then changed into pair of jeans and a black Hugo Boss dress shirt. When he got back to the dining room table, the food was laid out and ready to be eaten. Rachel and Daria were seated already. He sat down.

"I'm a starved," he smiled.

Rachel started to shovel rice then lamb, salad, and hummus on her plate. Charlie looked at how happy she seemed. It had been a long time since Rachel had a mother around her telling her what to do and showing her things. Daria was filling a hole that was in Rachel's life for a very long time.

"Rachel told me she is going to take classes at UCLA. I approve," said Daria.

"I do, too," nodded Charlie, as he took the food from Rachel and started to fill his plate with it.

Daria handed them each a loaf of pita bread. Charlie's front doorbell rang. He started to get up, but Rachel beat him to it.

"Try the food, Charlie; I'll get the door," Rachel said.

She ran off to get the door. Charlie sampled the food. His face lit up in a giant smile.

"Now this is better than takeout food," he said.

"You cannot survive on fruit and Chinese food," said Daria, who blessed herself then started to eat.

Charlie shook his head. His life seem to have a mind of its own. All he wanted right now was to pursue revenge, but life kept getting in the way.

"Hey, everyone, it's Detective Reese," said Rachel, who had Dani in tow. "I told her it was dinner time and she should join us."

"Come, Dani, I'll get you a plate," said Daria. "Sit beside Charlie."

"Ma, I came to get you," said Dani.

"I am going nowhere, Dani. Charlie has accepted me here and I belong here right now," Daria told her. "I will get you a plate so sit."

Dani reluctantly sat down to the right of Charlie. He smiled at her. She went from looking at him to the food on the table. Her mother made the food she loved the most, which meant she was happy her. She couldn't understand why she'd be happy here with Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie, you need a beer, don't you?" said Rachel. "I'll get diet Pepsi for me and Dani. Is that okay, Dani?"

"Sure," answered Dani.

Rachel got up and ran off to the kitchen.

"Rachel likes having people around," he said.

"What about you, Crews?" asked Dani. "Do you like having people around?"

"Yeah, I do," he said softly.

"Why is my mother here, Crews?" asked Dani.

"Because she wants to be, Reese," he answered.

Daria returned with a plate and flatware for Dani. She placed them down in front of her then kissed the top of her head.

"Dooset daram," she said to Dani.

"Dooset daram," replied Dani.

"Now eat," said Daria.

As Rachel returned with drinks, Dani filled up her plate and sampled the food. She looked at her mother.

"Ghaza kheili khosh mazas," Dani said to her mother, who smiled.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed along with pleasant conversation. Mainly, Rachel asked Daria a million questions about her life and Daria answered her and instructed her at the same time. Under heavy eyelids, Dani kept glancing over at Charlie. There was part of her that wanted to get him alone and talk to him, while another part of her wanted to rip his shirt off and sexually savage him. Either way, she felt uncomfortable in his presence. Yet, he seemed completely unaware.

"So, Charlie, why are you no longer my Dani's partner?" asked Daria.

"That was up to the police department," he said.

"Did you fight to get her back?" she asked.

"Ma, don't ask questions like that. Crews can't force them to give him the partner he wants," said Dani.

"I don't know, Dani. Something tells me that Charlie can do more than people think he can and definitely more than they fear he can. I think that is why you father fears most about him," Daria said.

"Jack fears Crews?" asked Dani.

"I have seen your father fear only two men: Charlie and Mickey Rayborn," said Daria.

"You know Mickey Rayborn?" asked Charlie suddenly very interested.

"I have met him many times," she answered. "Who is he to you, Charlie?"

"My enemy," he answered with a dead smile.

"Mickey Rayborn used to come to our house for Sunday cookouts. He used to leer at me and say suggestive things to me. Any other man and Jack would have killed him, but Mickey he left alone," said Daria.

"What was Jack's relationship to Mickey?" asked Charlie.

"He was afraid of him. I think if Mickey asked him to do something he would do it out of fear," said Daria. "He wouldn't talk to me about him."

Charlie nodded his head. Dani could see that her former partner's mind was churning away. He wanted to take Mickey Rayborn down. Charlie took his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth.

"Dinner was delicious," he said then stood up.

"Do you want coffee and dessert?" asked Daria.

"Not right now. I have something to do," he said.

Within five minutes, he was locked up in his walk-in master bedroom closet staring at his wall of conspiracy. Mickey Rayborn was the top of the pyramid, but Jack Reese was near the top. He had a recording of a voice threatening Jack Reese, which he needed to find out who it was. His best guess was that it was one of his old SWAT Team members who went bad but never gave the Bank of LA money away to charity like Jack did.

He needed to put each little piece together until he had a complete picture then he'd know who to deal with Mickey Rayborn. Piece by piece, little by little, he was going to put it together. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door followed by a familiar voice.

"Crews, let me in," growled Dani.

"Hold on," he said.

He turned off the light in his closet then walked to the door unlocked and stepped out in a way that wouldn't allow Dani a way to step into his closet. He then locked it again.

"What do you keep in there pornography?" she asked him.

"Nay, I left that at Pelican Bay," he smiled.

She actually felt herself blush. She didn't blush because of a man.

"I need to talk to you about my mother. I want her to come home with me," she said.

"She's free to go, Reese. I'm not stopping her," he said.

"Make her feel unwelcomed so she goes," said Dani.

"No," he replied.

"What do you mean no?" she growled. "She is my mother."

She stood no higher than his shoulder and looked like she was ready to do violence to him. He had faced many a large man, sometimes more than one at a time, looking to do violence on him, but they never sent a chill up his spine like she did.

"She can stay here as long as she likes, Reese. She is my guest and Rachel likes having her here and she treats Rachel in a way that is good for her. I won't kick her out," he said.

"Crews, she is my mother," Dani demanded.

Charlie stood so close that there wasn't even room for the Holy Spirit between them then he looked down into dark brown eyes.

"You're welcome to visit her anytime you want, Reese. You're welcome here anytime," he said softly, almost sounding like a growling animal.

Dani found herself getting hot. She backed away from him.

"I'll be back this weekend to talk some sense into her," Dani said.

"Anytime, Reese," said Charlie.

Reese turned to leave and Charlie added, "Bring Tidwell. We can have a cookout by the pool."

Dani turned and looked at him with fury in her eyes, "I will."

She stormed away. Charlie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Somehow, Charlie wasn't surprised when he got a call from Mickey Rayborn inviting him to his yacht for lunch on Saturday along with Jack Reese. He accepted the invitation then told Ted he'd be late for the cookout. Along with Daria, Rachel, Ted, and Olivia, he invited Dani and Tidwell, as well as Seever, Bobby Starks and his wife. He doubted Reese, Tidwell, or Seever would take him up on his offer, but he told Ted to buy plenty of whatever just in case.

The yacht was docked at Marian Del Rey. He kept a condo and his yacht there to go along with his home in the hills and another condo somewhere he kept quiet. Mickey Rayborn liked his secrets. Charlie arrived in his Maserati parking in one of Mickey's two spots then he made his way to the boat. He wore jeans, a chambray shirt, and black linen blazer to hide his service sidearm. As he walked on the gangplank onto the boat, he saw Mickey and Jack Reese in the aft seated around a table being served a lobster salad.

"Kiddo, you made it. I am thrilled. Amanda didn't think you would," Rayborn said.

Right on cue, Amanda Puryer in an expensive suit came out from the boat's cabin. She looked at Charlie as if a servant had arrived. Charlie noticed that in the wheelhouse there was a bodyguard. There was probably another in the cabin.

"Detective Crews," she said in her high tone English accent.

He ignored her and kept walking towards Jack and Mickey. Rayborn looked highly amused and pleased with the whole situation.

"Kiddo, I hear we have a domestic problem between you and Jack. Jack's wife is now living with you. Now, that is odd, isn't it?" he said with a big grin. "I thought I could mediate between the two of you."

"I want my wife back, Crews," barked Jack Reese. "I don't know why the hell she is living under your roof."

"There's a lot of things I want, Jack, but I know I can't have them," Charlie said.

"Is that Zen?" smiled Rayborn.

Charlie ignored him, which amused Rayborn.

"She's my wife," he said.

"I hear Jack got rough with you, kiddo," said Rayborn. "You don't look it, which means either Jack is lying and Jack doesn't lie, or you are magnificent. Pain is just mind over matter for you."

"I want my wife to come home," said Jack.

"She's an adult with freewill," snapped Charlie.

"Freewill, oh, I remember that concept from catechism classes as a boy. Isn't that what makes us special from the animals? We have freewill or souls, and they don't. I kind of forget," chuckled Rayborn. "I bet you remember, Charlie. You're good with religion as a subject."

"Freewill is what they try to take away from you in prison," said Charlie.

"I thought it was freedom," growled Jack.

"Freedom is found in the mind, Jack. Bars, fences, guards can't take that away from you, if you realized that," Charlie said. "Remember that when you're in solitary."

"Kiddo, are you threatening Jack? He's a guest just like you. No threats between guests," said Rayborn. "Let's talk like adults, adults who have all shared a job as a cop and two of us are wealthy."

Rayborn looked at Jack and smiled, "It could have been all three of us, Jack."

"You don't fuck with a man's wife, Crews," said Jack ignoring Mickey Rayborn.

"Not fucking with her. I'm giving her a place to live where she feels safe and content," smiled Crews.

"He made a good point, Jack. Your temper does tend to get the best of you," smirked Rayborn.

"I've never hit her," Jack Reese barked then he started to get up to leave.

"Sit down, Jack, and eat your food," ordered Mickey.

Jack hesitated for a moment then settled back in his chair. Whatever Mickey Rayborn had on Jack Reese, it was powerful, thought Crews. _I need to separate Jack Reese from Mickey Rayborn. I need to make him feel safe. _

"Are you going to sit and have lunch with us, Kiddo?" asked Mickey.

"I'm having a cookout this afternoon at my home," said Charlie.

"And you didn't invite us," said Rayborn, as he stuffed his mother with lobster.

"I guess we are done here," said Charlie.

"Now, Kiddo, don't be a sourpuss. Try to understand where Jack is coming from," said Rayborn. "Daria is his first wife. You have one of those, too. I had a first wife. She was a good woman, unlike my current wife, who is just younger than me and smoking hot. She's like Dani is with you, kiddo."

Charlie noticed Jack Reese's features darken. He wanted to attack him but more than the bodyguard was holding him back.

"I guess I'm leaving," said Charlie.

"He's rude," said Amanda.

Charlie's green eyes darkened then he stared at her. In prison when he stared at someone like he was staring at her then violence used to follow. But, Charlie wasn't rude.

"Sorry, Jack, he won't listen to reason and I can buy him off. As of yesterday, he was worth seventy-three million dollars thanks to Ted Earley taking care of his money. No, I guess we'll have to find another way to motivate Charlie Crews," said Mickey Rayborn.

"Roman thought he understood, Mickey. He didn't," said Charlie, as he stared coldly at Mickey Rayborn.

"Are you going to kill me, kiddo?" he asked him.

Charlie smiled, "I don't make threats, Mickey, but I do protect those who are important to me."

"Is that right, kiddo?" said Mickey. "Is that what happened to the guard who killed in Pelican bay? He was threatening to kill Ted, wasn't he? Funny thing was that someone crushed his Adam's apple, one quick blow. Guards couldn't prove it was you and it happened in a blind spot of the cameras. One sure powerful blow to the Adam's apple."

"You went in an innocent man, but you came out a con, Crews," said Jack.

Charlie smiled at them, "Enjoy the day."

Charlie turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't underestimate you, kiddo. I appreciate you," said Rayborn.

Charlie kept walking not turning back. He knew that Rayborn still wanted him. Jack Reese on the other hand was a man who became dirty then tried to stop. He forgot that once you soiled yourself along with people like Mickey Rayborn that they never let you do. They didn't allow for redemption, only servitude. Charlie just wanted to go home and enjoy a cookout.

LIFE

When Charlie pulled into the driveway of his home, it was filled with cars. Getting out he made his way into the house and towards the French doors that led to the backyard and pool. He could see Bobby Stark in jeans and Banlon shirt with his wife who looked less than happy at being there. There was Ted and Olivia in bathing suits and shirts with Rachel standing over with Daria by the grill starting to cook. Seever showed up, too, and she was wearing a bathing suit and looking like a swimsuit model. His eyes then rested on Dani and Tidwell. He was dressed in khaki shorts with a Hawaiian shirt, white socks, and loafers. Dani was in jeans with a black tee shirt that hugged her body tightly.

Charlie took off his linen blazer and his sidearm. He left then on a recently purchased sofa then he opened a French door and walked into the backyard.

"Hey, Charlie, showing off, huh?" teased Bobby. "I show the spread hot dogs, burgers, ribs, corn, chicken, salad, and potato salad. I guess you were expecting fifty people."

"Nay, Bobby, just you," smiled Charlie.

"You alright, Charlie?" asked Ted.

"I'm fine," he said.

"When do we eat?" asked Tidwell.

"Daria is cooking not me. Ask her," said Charlie.

Dani stared at Charlie. He could feel her eyes burning into him even behind dark glasses. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out his brown tortoise shell brown Ray-Ban sunglasses and put them on then smiled at her.

Charlie looked over at Seever, who made a perfect drive in the swimming pool then swam over to the Jacuzzi near the pool.

"I would mind company in the Jacuzzi, Charlie," she smiled.

"Maybe after lunch," he said.

Charlie started to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Bobby's wife noticed the thin white scars on his arms. She realized he didn't have it easy in prison, but those scars were proof. Angry abated a bit.

"If you two need suits so you can use the pool or Jacuzzi we can manage something," said Charlie.

"I think Olivia and I can help you," added Ted,

"What do you think, honey?" asked Bobby with hope in his voice.

"Okay," she said.

"Come with us to our place," said Ted.

Olivia, Ted, Bobby and his wife headed off towards the renovated garage. This left Charlie with Dani and Tidwell.

"You live in a place like this, but you still want to be a cop. Tidwell does not understand you," said Tidwell.

For an answer, Charlie gave him his goofy smile.

"Charlie," Daria called him, "come help us."

"My master calls," he said.

Charlie hustled over to Daria, who had begun to put food on the grill. Daria looked at him seriously.

"That is my Dani's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I do not like him," she said.

"He's a good guy and a good cop," said Charlie.

"He talks about himself in third person. I do not like him," she said.

"Well, I guess Dani does," said Charlie.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel spoke up.

Charlie turned and looked at her, "You looking to cause trouble."

"Just telling the truth, Charlie," said Rachel.

"My Dani likes him but she doesn't love him," said Daria.

"I think I'll put on swimsuit," he said.

Charlie walked away and headed into his house. He headed up the stairs to his master bedroom. His mind was on Mickey Rayborn and Jack Reese. Something told him that if he could find the right lever, he could get Jack to open up. However, he needed the right lever.

Standing in front of a chest of drawers, he opened a drawer and looked at a drawer full of bathing suits. He stared at them.

"Can't make up your mind, Crews?" Dani asked him.

Charlie turned to see Dani standing in his bedroom. She had her sunglasses off and was glaring at him.

"I own a lot of bathing suits," he said.

"What are you up to, Crews?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd go for a swim before I ate," he answered.

"You know what I mean, Crews. You are up to something," she said.

She walked up close to him. He stared down into her eyes, as she stared up into his eyes. Charlie fought the urge to grab her and kiss. He had wanted to kiss her since the day he got her out of the Nevikov's SUV.

"What are you looking at, Crews?" she asked him softly.

"I'm looking at you, Dani," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to," he answered.

"Damn it, Crews, what are you waiting for?" she asked him.

He didn't know how to answer that question. What was he waiting for? He didn't know. Guided by primal instincts, his right hand grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back further, while his left hand caressed her face. He kissed her hard and passionately. For a moment, she fought him, but soon her tongue was seeking out his tongue and her hands were intertwined in his hair. Charlie understood now what he life was really missing: it was Dani Reese.

They mouths devoured each other for several minutes then Dani pushed him away by putting one of her hands on his cracked ribs and pushing. The pain forced him to break off the kiss and step back. He was out of breath, as was Dani. They stared at each other.

"Crews," she said.

"It's Charlie, Dani," he said.

"No, I won't do this. You're dangerous for me," she said.

Charlie heard that and took a deep breath. He was dangerous for her. Tidwell was safe for her. His love came with a price, his obsession for revenge. No, he wasn't going to do that to Dani.

"I am dangerous," he said. "Go, Dani."

"Crews," she started to speak then stopped herself.

She wanted him in a way she hadn't wanted a man in a long time. Dani Reese swore off love because love led to addiction for her. The last time she fell in love she became a junkie and he died. Charlie Crews was dangerous for her, but she wanted to touch that fire again. She wanted his love.

"I bet the burgers are done, Reese. Why don't you have a burger? I know Tidwell wanted one," he said.

He was pushing her away and this pissed her off. She was the one who controlled things, not the man. The day she sobered up, she vowed not to let a man control her again. He was not going to control her.

"Fuck off, Crews," she barked the turned around and walked out of his bedroom.

Charlie felt his leg go weak. He walked over to his bed ad sat down.

"I'm no good for her," he said to himself. "I just need to stay in the present and I'll be fine, even though Dani is in the present. She is the present. She is Dani. She is the one. I think I need a long cold swim in the pool."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun had long set. A quarter moon hung in the sky looking lonely. Ted and Olivia were in their garage bungalow, and Rachel and Daria were in the house watching TV. Charlie was doing laps in the pool, swim to one end and back again. He didn't think when he saw, which made him feel swimming was the perfect Zen exercise. All he did was concentrate on his stroke and the laps. After fifteen laps, he finally stopped and was more than a little out of breath.

Standing there at the edge of the pool was Daria. With pool lights on, Charlie looked like a ghost in the water with his skin so white it was almost translucent. He stared up at her.

"Your body has many scars," she said.

"I no longer notice them," he replied then noticed sadness in her eyes. "I think of them as well earned tattoos."

Daria shook her head slowly, as if she was disappointed.

"Is my husband responsible for you going to prison?" she asked.

"I think he was involved," Charlie answered.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Daria asked.

"Offer him a chance at redemption," said Charlie.

"You are too kind," she smiled.

For a few moments neither one of them spoke. She stared thoughtfully at Charlie and he stared at the reflections of the light in the pool. Finally, Daria spoke up.

"You make my Dani angry," said Daria.

"I know," he said.

"I know my Dani and she has deep feelings for you. To make her that angry she has very deep feelings for you," she said.

"I have deep feelings for her," Charlie admitted.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Your daughter has a mind of her own," he said. _Plus, I don't want to put her in danger._

"Dani doesn't need protection," Daria said as if she read his mind. "You should do something about it."

"I can't," he said.

"Because she has a boyfriend?" Daria asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"No, because I have an obsession and my obsession has complications which makes it dangerous to other people," he said.

"Can I give you some advice?" asked Daria.

He smiled, but didn't say a word. Charlie waited for the advice.

"Revenge is satisfying, but only for a short time and then you will be left filling hollow inside. Love changes your life. Let yourself love again, Charlie," she said.

"Thank you," he said then he smiled.

"No, don't thank me. I am starting to think of you as family Charlie Crews. I think I will adopt you and Rachel. You both need a mother," she smiled then she walked back into the house.

Charlie started to walk to the side of the side to pull himself out of it. As he got close, he heard a sound and turned his head. Near the Jacuzzi was a coyote. The animal was grey, white, and black and staring at him. He returned the stare. The coyote seemed to tilt its head to the right, so Charlie tilted his to left. Coyote tongue whipped out and licked its mouth then it turned and trotted away. Charlie got out of the pool.

LIFE

Seever was sitting at her desk sipping a cup of coffee, as Charlie ate a plum for breakfast. When he was finished, he smiled and cleared his throat then took the remains of the plum and dropped it in the garbage can.

"Seever, did you know in Native American culture the coyote symbolizes white and dark magic? Not white or just dark magic but both white and dark magic," he said.

"Thank you, Crews, for the information," she said. "Now that I know it I'll never forget it."

"It also symbolizes stealth and creativity. I like coyotes," Charlie said.

"Crews, we are supposed to be a West Hollywood nightclub murder," she said. "Our victim, Jason Hill, was twenty-six, a trust fund baby. He was found in the Men's Room with his wallet and Rolex watch intact and his throat cut."

"I think we'll find the murderer," he smiled. "I think coyotes like me, too."

"Charlie, we have no suspects," Seever said.

"I think we should talk to the club owner. According to what I can find he's an ex-cop," smiled Charlie. "He should be willing to help us."

"The ex-cop was Jack Reese's number two in his SWAT Team. His name was Ed Riley. He owns currently three clubs, two in LA and one in Palm Springs, and is opening one in Tucson. He's worth ten million dollars and lives in Beverly Hills," said Seever. "I'm not sure you should talk to him, Charlie, with your background with Jack Reese."

"Detective Seever, I give you my word to be on my best behavior," Charlie said.

Ed Riley lived on Tower Road in Beverly Hills. It was a Spanish style home on steroids. They pulled up in their unmarked Charger and parked in front of the house. Since he was the passenger, Charlie got out first. He walked to the front door and rang the bell.

As Seever came up behind him, a man in a black suit opened the door. Charlie showed him his badge and smiled, "We are here to speak to Ed Riley."

Charlie could tell he was hired muscle, not unlike the kind he killed when he brought in Kyle Hollis.

"About what?" the man asked.

"A murder," smiled Charlie.

It took five minutes, but Seever and Crews were shown eventually to the backyard where Ed Riley sat under an umbrella and enjoyed a nice cup of coffee while an attractive blond woman in a white bikini enjoyed a swim in his pool.

"Can I help you, detectives?" he asked.

Charlie recognized the voice from the illegal wire tape in put in Jack Reese's car. It was the voice of the man, who threatened Jack.

"We are here investigating the murder of Jason Hill in your club Paradise," said Seever.

"You should be talking to the manager of that club not me," Riley said.

Charlie stared at a bunch of bananas on his table. They were group in six.

"Bananas are filled with potassium, very good for you. I had a banana this morning," Charlie said and Riley looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Really," Riley said.

"Really. I had a bunch of six like you have on my table this morning. I ate one so it's now five and I'm thinking of eating another one later, so it could be four," Charlie said and smiled at him, though Charlie's eyes weren't smiling.

Riley stared at Charlie. He recognized the words; he recognized his threat to Jack Reese. The two men stared at each other and Seever now realized Charlie was getting her involved in something she didn't want to be involved in.

"Sorry, Mr. Riley, we'll talk to your manager," she said.

Charlie ignored her and sat down across from Riley. The smile was gone and the eyes were dark and cold.

"Mickey Rayborn once said I was unique, a cop with a great deal of money. Now you are a cop with money, not as much as me and definitely not as much as Mickey. It's interesting how a cop ends up with lots of money, isn't it? There are few ways," Charlie said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" he asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I am accusing you of having a money," Charlie smiled then he stood up.

"I think we'll be talking again, Detective Crews," said Riley.

"Yeah, I think we will," said Charlie then stood up.

Seever pulled on Charlie's arm and led him out of the house and into the car. Once they started to drive away, Seever spoke.

"I won't go down with you as you try and get Mickey Rayborn," said Seever.

"Don't worry, Seever, I won't involve you," he said. "Who knows you may end up with another promotion?"

"I like you Charlie but not enough to ruin my fifteen year plan," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I won't ruin your plan and when you run for mayor, I'll even vote for you."

"Thank you, Crews," she smiled.

LIFE

It had been a miserably long day for Dani. Her partner allowed a suspect to get away. They worked their asses off to track him down then Mann let him get away. Dani ended up chasing him for fifteen minutes through the streets of Compton, but she couldn't catch him. Now she sat in sweat pants and a white tee shirt after taking a shower sitting across from her idiot partner.

"Go home," she barked at him.

"Sounds good," he said, as he collected his things.

Once Mann took off, Tidwell made his way over to Dani's desk. Most of the detectives were involved in their work or getting ready to leave for the day. He sat on the edge of her desk. As he leaned there in the new suit that Dani had him buy, she realized that she had been trying to make him into Crews. She had tried to change the way he dressed, changed his cheap cologne, and even forced him to get a nicer haircut. Tidwell just wasn't Crews, though, and he'd never be Crews.

"We haven't been spending much time together lately," he said.

"You mean we haven't been fucking," she said.

"Wo," he said in a whisper, "lower your voice, Detective. Our conversation is private," he said.

"Fine, I'll lower my voice," said Dani.

"Are you angry with my, Dani?" he asked.

"Have you done anything that I should be mad about?" she hissed.

"Okay I remember this kind of conversation," said Tidwell, "you want to be mad at me. You want a fight."

"I think you want a fight," Dani countered.

"No, Tidwell has been on his best behavior," he said. "He does not want a fight."

"Stop calling yourself Tidwell. You sound like an idiot," she told him.

"Okay, detective, I can see that you are in a bad mood," he said standing up. "You know where I am if you want me or if you mood changes."

He walked away leaving a seething Dani wondering why she was so pissed.

LIFE

In a rented Ford Focus, Charlie watched Riley's home. Someone like Riley would have crooked cops on the inside, cops who could help him situations like Charlie Crews. Beside him on the passenger seat was Nikon D800 Megapixel Digital Camera. Charlie was hunting Riley and his people.

Charlie wanted to start putting a net around Riley and the corrupt cops he dealt with. In his mind, he knew what he wanted to do. Squeeze Riley and see who Riley squeezes, it was a simple plane.

He watched as one of Riley's bodyguard pulled up in Riley's Mercedes S-Class. Riley got into the car and was driven away. Charlie followed him, as the car headed towards the Valley. He stayed close but not too close. The winded its way through the hills then down into the Valley. It finally came to a stop on a residential street. Charlie parked then picked up his camera.

He took pictures of Riley getting out of the car and walking to the front door of a house. He kept taking photos as a man opened the door then he took a few photos of the car and the license plate in the driveway. Once Riley entered the house, Charlie stopped taking photos. He sat and he watched until his stomach started to growl.

"I'm hungry," he sighed.

He started the car and pulled away. It was a start. In time he had have more than he'd use the information in an unique way. A few more nights and he'd have more than enough information to start putting the squeeze on Riley. He starting home knowing he had a refrigerator full of food. It was one of the nice things of having Daria Reese living with him; there was always food in the refrigerator.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Four more nights Charlie followed Riley. He collected faces, names, jobs, and more. Once he had enough Charlie decided to put Ted to work. There were two corrupt cops in the group of photos: Erik Slater and Daniel King. He had Ted run financials on them only as Ted could run financials.

As he worked on putting a net around Ed Riley, he and Seever solved the murder. It was a drug deal gone badly. Riley and his people had nothing to do with it. A freelance dealer used the club for exchanges. They got him. Now it was time for paperwork before the weekend came.

"Seever," he said as he took a spiky red and orange fruit of his top drawer, "you have plans this weekend?"

"No," she answered staring at the strange fruit.

He took his folding blade out of pocket and cut around the fruit then pulled it apart exposing an egg shape of fruit meat. Charlie cut a piece of the fruit and put it in his mouth.

"What is that?" Seever asked.

"A Jackfruit. It is from Sri Lanka. Takes like pineapple," he said.

"Why not just get a pineapple?" she asked.

"Because this is new," Charlie smiled.

"You have plans this weekend, Charlie?" asked Seever.

"Yeah. I'm hunting rabbits," said Charlie with a grin.

LIFE

Ted had found that both Slater and King had expenditures that were greater than their earnings and he gave Charlie documented proof. With crime scene gloves on, Charlie packed the proof along with photos of Riley with Slater and King, as well as financials on Riley into a small box. He then addressed it to IAD. He was going to let those who wanted to put him away put the pressure on Riley and his corrupt cops for him.

He locked the walk-in closet door leaving the box in there for now then headed down the stairs. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard Daria's and Dani's voices arguing. He hesitated going into the kitchen, but his stomach was making it clear that he wanted to eat.

"I like living here," he heard Daria said.

"But you don't belong here," said Dani.

"Charlie says that a person belongs wherever they find themselves," Daria said.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Crews would say," sorted Dani. "And stop calling him Charlie. His name is Crews."

"I will call him what he wants me to call him and that is Charlie," said Daria.

Deciding to risk his life Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Good evening," he said cheerily. "I'm starved so I'm going to check the refrigerator for food."

"You don't need to check I'll make you something," said Daria then she looked at her daughter. "And if you are willing to act like a guest and not someone who thinks they are in charge, I'll make you some dinner, too."

"Ma, I just want you home," she said.

"Again, Dani, that is your father's home," Daria replied.

"Then come live with me," she said to her mother.

"I have seen enough of Tidwell already," her mother said haughtily.

"You don't like him?" Dani asked her mother.

Charlie started to walk towards the refrigerator, "You know I'll just help myself."

"No, you will do as I tell you and go sit down at the dining room table," Daria told him.

"I really am willing to take care of myself," Charlie said.

"No, I will make us dinner," said Daria.

"I'll just grab a piece of fruit," he said and started to walk towards the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table.

"Crews," yelled Dani, "here, I'll go to the damned dining room table with you."

Dani grabbed Charlie's hand and led him out of the kitchen. When she got to the dining room, she went to let go of his hand, but instead held onto it and stared up into his eyes. His green eyes seemed to soften as she stared into them then ignite. She could see the want in them, the sexual need, but there was more she saw in his eyes than that and it was that more that frightened her. Finally, she let go of his hand.

"Sit down, Crews," Dani told him.

"You first, Reese," he replied.

Before Dani could respond Rachel strolled into the room. She looked at Dani then Charlie and smiled. Rachel was amused by their obvious discomfort.

"Where's Daria?" she asked.

"She getting dinner ready," answered Charlie.

"Oh, I'll go help her," Rachel said then ran off to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with her, huh? Does she like cooking?" asked Dani.

"I think cooking reminds with your mom reminds her of cooking with her mom before she was murdered by Kyle Hollis," Charlie said then sighed. "You mother has sort of adopted her. I think she feels guilty about Rachel's parents' death."

"Why would she feel guilty about that, Crews?" demanded Dani.

He turned his head and looked at her. She knew her father was probably part of the Bank of LA robbery, but he had denied the rest of it with her.

"Because, Reese, Kyle Hollis was your father's CI," he answered her.

"Shit," she growled.

Charlie noticed that her body looked like it was ready to escape. Her eyes darted to the doorway.

"Sit down, Dani. Dinner is being made and, maybe if you want, we can talk afterwards," he said.

She glared at him, "Are you going to be honest with me this time, Crews?"

"I'll be completely honest with you, Dani," he smiled. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, Dani sat down. Charlie joined her at the dining room table sitting opposite her.

"You know your mom is a great cook," he said.

"I know, Crews," replied Dani then she went silent.

LIFE

Daria made one of Rachel's favorites for dinner, falafels, along with rice, hummus, and salad. As they ate, Dani kept on glancing over at Charlie, who seemed content to head this strange family that was gathering around him.

"I was thinking of maybe taking classes in cooking," Rachel said.

"What are you studying in school?" asked Charlie.

"I'm undeclared right now," she said.

"How can you be undeclared?" asked Charlie. "You are you, which in itself is a declaration. I mean you can be undecided but I'm not sure you can be undeclared."

"Shut up, Crews," said Dani.

"Dani, don't be rude," said Daria.

"Oh, she isn't being rude. That's how she treated me as her partner. I tend to get under her skin with my talking a lot," said Charlie.

"Crews," Dani said in a warning voice.

"Dani, he isn't your man. You can't speak to him that way," said Daria. "Now, if he were your man, you could boss him."

"Did you boss dad?" Dani asked.

"In the beginning, until he changed," she answered.

"What changed him, ma?" Dani asked.

"The men he worked with. He… he decided supporting his fellow police officers was as important to him as family," said Daria, who then looked at Charlie. "Sometimes we mistake who we should trust and support."

"Family," Charlie said.

"Yes, family is most important," said Daria. "More important than being a police officer."

"The police put me in prison," Charlie said with a cold smile.

"Charlie, do you hate the police?" asked Rachel.

"Sometimes," he answered.

Dani stared at her ex-partner and waited for the gate to open and the words to flow.

"But, I don't hate them as much as I used to. Bobby is Bobby. We were partners and he paid a price, too. I don't hate Bobby. Seever … do you know she has a fifteen year plan?" he asked them with a real grin. "I guess I had a twelve year plan."

"You trust her?" asked Dani.

"I don't distrust her," he answered.

"And Dani?" asked Daria.

Charlie looked at her and his opinion of her was easy to read.

"No, I don't hate her," he simply said.

He turned his head so he'd stop staring at Dani.

"I don't hate the police like I used to," he said.

"You have been through too much suffering for one man, Charlie," said Daria.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the right, as if he was thinking.

"I knew an inmate at Pelican Bay, who was there because he killed the murderer of his twelve year old son. He loved his son more than his loved himself. He had only one thing that kept him going in prison and that was his wife, who supported what he did," Charlie started to explain.

He paused for a moment as the memories came flooding back.

"He was defenseless in prison. I tried to protect him. I let it be known that I was protecting him. The first six months we tough, but finally they started to leave him alone then he got word that his wife died in car accident. He wanted to die after that and no matter how much I tried to protect him I couldn't. While I was in the infirmary recovering from a shiv, he was beaten to death. People have had it worse than me," Charlie finished.

Rachel got up and walked over to Charlie ad gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug then she returned to her seat. Dani couldn't help but stare at Charlie.

"You should forget about your obsessions and concentrate on finding happiness," Daria said.

"My obsession kept me alive," he said.

"Then you need a new one that makes you want to live," said Daria then she looked at her daughter.

LIFE

Rachel and Daria cleared away the dinner plates. It was time for Dani and Charlie to have an honest discussion. Dani stood up and was ready to speak when Charlie put his right index finger to his lips to quiet her.

"Come with me," he said.

Dani followed him up the marble stairs and down the long hallway to the master bedroom. He opened the door and walked to his walk-in closet, took out his keys from his pocket, and unlocked it. Opening the door, he turned on light and motioned her in. Immediately she was drawn to his wall of conspiracy down the other end of the closet. He closed and locked door then joined her, as she walked up to the wall and stared at it.

"Roman Nevikov worked for Mickey Rayborn. He was one of satellite so to speak," he started to tell her.

"Why did Nevikov want Rayborn so badly?" she asked.

"You see Rayborn wants someone to replace him at the head of this crime syndicate he developed. Roman wanted to be that someone. Rayborn had chosen me long ago, though," he said.

"You, Crews, Rayborn wanted you to replace him?" Dani said in shock.

"He told me he saw me at the academy and picked me out. He wanted to groom me. They just had to find a way to corrupt me, so they decided to dirty my friend. Dirty Seyboldt and you dirty me then they could bring me into their corruption, but something went terribly wrong," he explained.

"Who are these damned people, Crews?" growled Dani.

"Cops, Dani, corrupt cops," he said then he pointed to her father and his SWAT Team. "They robbed the Bank of LA. They needed the four million apiece as a buy into Mickey's growing syndicate. Well, almost of them bought in. Your father didn't buy in. He gave his four million to his favorite charity, a convent full of nuns," he said. "It was an anonymous contribution."

"How do you know all this, Crews?" Dani asked.

"Research, detective work, and Ted for the financial stuff. He has his own methods, legal and illegal," smiled Charlie.

"Keep explaining," she demanded.

"Your father, I take it, wanted out but they wouldn't let him out. Once you dirty a cop, he stays dirty, so they used him. Kyle Hollis was his CI. He was supposed to scare the Seyboldts but he arrived high and out of control and killed them all except Rachel. Your father was called in by Hollis. When they arrived they decided to frame me without asking Rayborn. Your father then took Rachel and hid. He then scared Hollis so much he changed his name and became a preacher. Unfortunately, Hollis felt he needed to repent so he found Rachel and stole her to raise as his own daughter," explained Charlie.

"The bastard," hissed Dani.

"Your father tried to find him. I think he wanted better for Rachel but Hollis disappeared too quickly and too well," said Charlie.

"Keep talking, Charlie," she said.

Charlie was so engrossed in the machinations that the wall of conspiracy represented he didn't even notice that she called him Charlie.

"I went to prison and Mickey expanded the syndicate. He owns a great man legitimate businesses, including the area and the MMA league as well as politicians, while his underlings deal with the illegal things and give him a cut," said Charlie. "He is the master manipulator and the syndicate keeps recruiting corrupt cops, though the original members no longer allow buy in. They merely pay the cops off now and use them," explained Charlie.

"How much proof do you have?" she asked.

"I'm sending a package off to IAD to get them investigating two cops and their relationship with Ed Riley," he said then pointed to a photo of Riley. "I could probably squeeze them one by one but that won't get me what I want. To get Mickey, I need one of the original members to turn on him."

Dani noticed he was staring at her father's photo.

"Mickey Rayborn still wants you, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a snare on his face. "He thinks prison made me into the prefect replacement."

"He knew Roman was becoming a problem and found a way to deal with him," said Dani.

"Roman owned some FBI agents, who he used to get to you. You were supposed to get me and put me back in prison, where Roman would have me killed removing the competition. Rayborn realized Roman was out of control, so he wound me up then disappeared like he had been murdered and somehow knew that I'd defeat Roman. He knew I wouldn't let you be hurt. He knew I was capable of killing if I needed to," said Charlie.

"You need help with Charlie," said Dani.

"I have enough help," he said then turned away from the wall and looked at Dani. "I don't want you involved in this."

"Is that why you avoided me after Nevikov?" she asked.

"I did what was best, Dani," he said softly.

"What am I to you, Crews?" she asked.

"The answer to a mathematical problem," he smiled.

She didn't understand what he meant, which was what he wanted.

"What do you feel about me, Charlie?" she asked in a voice that sounded like velvet.

"I want to keep you out of trouble, Dani," he said.

"You aren't my father, Charlie," she said. "You can't keep me out of trouble. I'm the only one who can keep me out of trouble. What do you feel for me, Charlie?"

Her voice got more demanding, as she moved closer to him. She came up to his shoulder and had to look up to his face. His expression was almost feral and his eyes had darkened with desire. He wanted her and was having a hard time denying himself.

"I like trouble, Charlie. Are you trouble, Charlie?" she goaded him.

"Don't do this, Dani," he said.

His voice was dry and hoarse. He wanted her and he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the point of no return.

"I'm trouble, too, Charlie. Want me to show you how much trouble I am?" she purred.

The words penetrated his skin and were soaked up by his soul. He wanted her to show him that and more. Dani didn't wait for me to respond, though. She grabbed his shirt and forced his face down to her level then devoured his mouth with her own. Her kiss of passion ignited him. Charlie couldn't contain himself any longer. He grabbed her hair and started a war of sexual dominance between them. They began to savage each other like two predatory animals looking to dominate the other. The beasts were out of their cages. There was no going back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dani woke without clothes or shame in the arms of Charlie Crews. Usually in these situations when she woke up without her clothes on, she was filled with self-loathing and shame, but not this time. Crews was different. There was no discomfort being in his bed, which scared her. But it also exited her. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms.

She moved her body, which had his arms wrapped around her and his body up against her. Dani moved and he slightly moaned, which brought a smile to her lips. She had power over Charlie Crews. Of course, she didn't want to think that he also had power over her. Again, she moved, but this time it was just her hips and buttocks, which was in contact with Charlie's groin. This made him moan even louder.

"Reese," he said in a groggy voice, "are you trying to make part of me wake up before the rest of me?"

"I feel that it is working," she smiled.

Instead talking, Charlie rolled on top of her and captured her mouth. Dani ran her fingernails down Charlie's back as he entered her. Charlie used his arms to support his torso as he drove his hips eliciting moans from Dani. As he drove hard, she lifted her head and bit his chest then she found herself fascinated by the thin white scars that crisscrossed his chest. Dani began to lick and kiss his scars driving Charlie to drive his hips harder and harder. Dani's moans became louder and louder.

LIFE

While Charlie was in the shower, Dani borrowed one of his blue as white stripped dress shirts, out it on, and then made her way down to towards the kitchen. She wanted coffee and sustenance. As she entered the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea. Her mother gave her an 'I know what you've been doing' look.

"Coffee?" Dani asked.

Daria looked at the coffeemaker, which had a full pot made. Dani walked over and grabbed a mug from the counter top then poured herself a full cup.

"Charlie likes his with half and half three sugars," Daria said.

"Good for him," growled Dani.

"You don't make the man who you had sex with a cup of coffee in the morning," said Daria.

Dani sighed then put her mug down and grabbed another one. She went to the refrigerator and poured some half-and-half into the mug, next she went to the table and put in three spoonfuls of sugar, and then she finally poured in some coffee and stirred. Dani placed the mug at the table then she looked at her mother.

"Happy?" she asked her.

Daria smiled at her. Dani returned to her coffee, which she had set down.

"Is there food in this place? I'm hungry," Dani said.

"What about the one who talks about himself in third person?" asked Daria.

"Tidwell has nothing to do with this," Dani said to her mother in a warning voice.

"Do not play with Charlie's heart, Dani. I respect him," said Daria.

"I'm not playing with his heart," she said.

"What are you doing then?" Daria asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure," answered Dani.

"I think he deserves better than that," Daria said.

Before Dania could answer her mother, Charlie walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a cashmere sweater with a tee shirt underneath it. He smiled at Daria then looked at Dani and his smile softened.

"The coffee on the table is for you," she said.

"Thanks," he said then grabbed the mug and took a sip. "Just like I like it."

"I'm hungry," said Dani.

"Well, let's see what in to eat," said Charlie.

LIFE

Charlie sent Rachel and Daria out to dinner on him at whatever restaurant they wished, so he could spend some time with Dani before she left. He knew it was going to be an awkward conversation. Dani didn't like to share her emotions and he had to admit that he was the best at it either. Yet, he felt so many things about Dani from wanting to protect her to wanting to make love to her again.

"Crews," Dani said as she came up beside him.

He was standing there looking out his French doors at his pool and the setting sun.

"Your mother and Rachel are off. I sent them out for dinner and a movie if they want," he said. "I thought we could talk."

"Not much of a talker, Crews," Dani said.

"Oh," he exhaled.

Dani smiled smugly," But I guess I can do some talking for you."

He smiled.

"I'm helping you with Rayborn, my father, and the rest of them," she said.

Her voice had the sound of finality to it, as if she wasn't about to listen to any of his arguments. Charlie rolled his eyes. He wanted to argue with her, yet he knew her well enough to know it would be futile. Instead of arguing, he just needed to make sure that she didn't get too tied up in his need to bring down Rayborn.

"Are we going to fight about this?" she asked.

This was her way of telling him that she was done with him. Maybe she wasn't willing to talk about a relationship yet, but she was done with him yet.

"No, we aren't," he answered.

"Good move, Crews," she said.

"You called me Charlie when we didn't have any clothes on," he said in a voice that was filled with desire.

He couldn't help himself. Now that the genie was out of the bottle, he wanted Dani Reese whenever he could get her. She smirked.

"Then you have too much clothes on, Crews," she said then looked past him at his pool.

With a look of mischief on her face, she removed her shirt, toed off her boots, took off her jeans, then removed her bra ad pants, and walked towards the French doors. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off her, as he followed her heart shaped buttocks out of the house and into his pool. When she broke the water, she laughed.

"What are you waiting for, Crews?" she called to him.

"I have no idea," he said to himself and began to undress with great alacrity.

In a matter seconds, Charlie was without his clothes and swimming up beside Dani. She laughed a throaty laugh was he came up behind her.

"I see you are happy to be swimming, Charlie," she said and laughed again.

"I'm happy to be swimming with you, Dani," he said then he began to kiss her neck.

"Uh huh," was her reaction as she started to get lost again in the physical attraction she had for him.

"Dani," he said her name again.

"Make love to me, Charlie, okay?" she purred.

"Okay," he said as he repositioned her body so she was facing him then he kissed her.

As he kissed her, he started to kick the water moving them closer to shallow end of the pool. For what he had in mind, he needed his feet on the ground, though she didn't necessarily need her feet to touch the bottom of the pool.

LIFE

In the blue darkness of his bedroom, Dani and Charlie once again laid in each other's arms. They had finished up mauling each other once again. It was as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Charlie couldn't explain but he needed to feel her skin up against his. It calmed him, made him feel whole.

When he first got out of prison, Charlie admittedly slept with as many women as he could. After a twelve year dry spell, he thought he deserved some time catching up. Night after night, he caught up. He finally caught up and went well beyond, though.

After finally seducing his ex-wife and gaining some closure while extinguishing that fire his libido started to slow down some. Suddenly, he started to notice his partner, he started to see Reese as more than a cop. Beyond her obvious attractiveness, he felt connected to her. She was battle weary and bruised just like him. She had her dark secrets, as he had his own. Of course, she dealt with it differently than him, but Charlie wasn't looking for a female version of himself.

After Nevikov took her, he realized that Dani Reese was more important to him than he was to himself. She was the one. He hadn't been looking for the one, but there she was in a feisty, argumentative petite tigress form. Get her away from Roman was the most important thing in the world to him, even more important than nailing Mickey Rayborn with playing with his life.

Once he got her back, he realized just how dangerous he was to those that he care about. Rachel he had sent away and Ted went off to Spain looking for Olivia. The LAPD was investigating him and he thought he was going to end up back in prison. But, he didn't. Ted returned with Olivia and Rachel returned, even though she still didn't want him to treat her like she was his relative. Ted and Rachel were connected to him, so he couldn't push them away, but he could keep Dani safe by staying away from her. He was a fool for thinking he could out plan the cosmos. Things happened as they should and sometimes you just had to accept it. He loved Dani Reese. Now he had to try and not ruin it.

"What is your next move, Charlie?" Dani asked him.

"Well, I mail my package to the IAD then I need to talk to your father," he sighed.

"He hates you," she said.

"I know. Funny, isn't it? I should hate him but I don't. He got in over his head and couldn't get out from under it. I can understand that. It almost happened to me," he said.

"Charlie, this time if he tried to kick your ass, please kick back. I'd like to keep you around for a while," Dani said to him.

"So you like me, Dani," he smiled.

"Don't push it, Crews," she told him.

"Do you like me as much as you like Tidwell?" he asked goading her, even though he knew he was goading a tigress.

"Do you want me to like Tidwell more?" asked Dani.

"No," he answered.

She moved quickly and with intent. In a second she had the sheet off them and was straddling them. Looking down into his eyes, she grinned.

"Then don't push me, Crews," she said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, Dani. You're in charge," he smiled, as she began to undulate her hips and get him excited. "You are in complete control."

She leaned down and kissed him. As she pulled away from him, she bit his lower lip.

"You remember that, Charlie," she said.

LIFE

When he woke up in the morning, Dani had slipped off to get to her place to change and get ready for work. When he arrived at work after dropping the IAD package in a mailbox with a lot of stamps on it, Dani was in Tidwell's office. It looked like they were arguing, which he assumed had something with her not being available all weekend because she was at his place.

"Good morning, Crews, you're late," said Seever.

"Hey," he said, as he tore his eyes away from Tidwell and Dani arguing. "What's wrong with them?"

"I'd say a lover's tiff," said Seever.

"Oh," Charlie said then took and apple out of his pocket and bit into it. "Anything for us?"

"Nope, just catch up on our paperwork," she said.

"Oh, paperwork," he said then took another bit of his apple.

The sound of the Captain's door being slammed spooked everyone in the squad room. Charlie turned to see Dani returning to her desk with a dark cloud over her head. Tidwell opened his door, "Crews, I need to speak to you!"

Charlie looked at Seever and raised an eyebrow then got up and walked into the Captain's office. He gently shut the door. Tidwell was seated behind his desk looking miserable.

"My girlfriend, or I should say ex-girlfriend, has demanded that she wants her old partner back. She says her new partner is an idiot and refuses to work with him any longer," he sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend?" asked Charlie.

"All I did was ask her where she was this weekend and she chewed my head off then told me she doesn't want to be in any more relationships for now. I was trying to make morning conversation," he said. "I swear if she was so hot I'd let her go without a fight. I mean she just dump me without a thought."

"Oh, too bad," said Charlie, trying to hide his smile.

"You and Seever work real well together, but I thought if I give Dani some space for a week or two and get her old partner back for her, she might be willing to reconcile. What do you think?" he asked Charlie.

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie nodded his head.

"So, you don't mind re-partnering with Dani?" Tidwell asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, "I don't mind at all."

Tidwell smiled, "Good. Let's bring Seever in here and get this started."

"Sounds good," smiled Charlie.

He still wasn't quite sure how she managed it, but Dani had gotten him back as a partner and jettison Tidwell and not cause a nuclear meltdown. Yeah, she was the one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Charlie sat in the passenger seat waiting for Dani to speak, but she didn't. Instead, she sat with a smirk on her face driving the unmarked police car towards the crime scene. They were partners again. Yet they were more than that now. Of course, Charlie needed to talk about it.

"Reese," he finally broke the silence, "do you really think you and I being partners since you and I, you know, we are…"

"Humping," she smiled.

"Okay, humping… is a good idea we are partners?" he asked.

"We are partners, Charlie. In and out of work, understood," she said.

Charlie smiled and took a tangerine out of the pocket of his suit coat.

"Did you know that the tangerine and the orange belong to the same species of fruit, but aren't the same? A tangerine is smaller, less round, sweeter, and contains less acid. I love tangerines, but I also love oranges," he started to ramble.

"Be quiet, Charlie, or no sex after work," Dani smiled.

He turned his face and looked at her and smiled at her then he peeled the skin of his tangerine and ate some of the fruit's meat. It felt right to be back in the car with Reese, even though their relationship had changed. Reese pulled up in front of a house on Blackburn Avenue, a few blocks from the Farmers Market at Third and Fairfax.

There were two patrol cars in front of the house where the double homicide occurred. Reese pulled up behind one of the patrol cars then she got out of the car followed by Charlie. In his uniform, Bobby Starks was smiling and waiting for Charlie.

"You got a husband and wife both dead. It appears that they were killed by a thief who broke into their house last night while they were out at dinner," he said. "They must have come home and surprised him."

"Officer Starks," said Reese as she walked by him and entered the house.

"Detective Reese," Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," said Charlie. "What's it like in there?"

"The thief used a knife," nodded Bobby.

Charlie nodded. Ex-cons liked to use knives. In prison a sharp instrument, a good homemade knife, could make you king. He walked into the house. The husband was killed in the front hall, a quick strike to upper abdomen and into heart. The wife ran but she was caught in the living room. Charlie squatted down beside the body and examined it. It was a nice clean cut by a sharp knife across the throat. Whoever did was good with a knife and had used one before to kill.

"What do you think, Crews?" asked Dani.

"I wouldn't be surprise if the thief and I served some time together at Pelican Bay," he answered.

"You think it's a con," she said.

"Maybe," he said staring at the dead woman. "What was taken?"

"There's an empty jewelry box upstairs. It was a good sized jewelry box, too," said Bobby.

"We better check with local fences. If a con did this, he'll want to unload the pieces right away," sighed Dani.

"Yeah, better check local fences, especially ones who have done time," said Charlie, who continued to stare at the dead woman.

LIFE

They had a long day checking fences, taking statements from neighbors, and checking what exactly had been stolen by checking what jewelry had been ensured. Once their work had been done, the two partners called it a night and went to Chinese restaurant in a Beverly Hills. They had taken Charlie's car, but Reese drove. She said it was a matter of rank, but he knew better. Dani Reese liked fast cars and Charlie liked to buy fast cars.

Pulling up into the parking lot, they got out and strolled into the restaurant. An attractive young Chinese woman grabbed a couple of menus and escorted them to a table.

"Ohh, they have egg drop soup. I love egg drop soup. Actually, I love soup. I even like the name soup. Soup," said Charlie.

"Whatever we don't eat we can take back to your place," said Dani.

"So I can assume you are coming back to my place," said Charlie.

"I packed an overnight bag and it's in the trunk of your car. Yes, I'm going home with you," she said then continued to look at the menu.

A pretty waitress came up to their table. Charlie smiled at her and she returned the smile. Dani kicked him under the table. His smile turned into a grimace.

"Whatever we don't eat we want to take home," said Dani.

"Okay," said the waitress.

"Two egg drop soups, two orders of egg rolls, an order of chicken chow fun noodles, and order of beef and peppers, an order of sweet and sour chicken, two orders of pork fried rice, and chicken and cashews," Dani said. "Also, I'll have a coke and he'll have green tea."

The waitress went away.

"You didn't have to kick me," he said.

"Remember this, Crews, you belong to me now. I know your reputation with women. You had lots of one-night stands, lots of women running through your bedroom. It's understandable after twelve years in prison. But it's over now. You get one woman in bed me and that's me," said Dani then glared at him. "Do you understand?"

Charlie smiled, "I understand."

"Now, the next thing is now that you have IAD investigating Riley who's next?" asked Dani.

"There are four left: your father, Rayborn, Ned Worth, and Owen Green. We know about your father and Rayborn is the hardest to get to, so I was going after Green next," said Charlie.

"Tell me about him," said Dani.

"You know he was part of your father's SWAT Team. Once he left the LAPD, he opened a security company, which includes bodyguards and private investigators. He clients tend to be celebrities and important people and he gets a great deal of inside information from LAPD officers," said Charlie.

"More crooked cops. These guys keep corrupting cops because it's good for their business," said Dani. "All the shit I took for the fucking honest mistakes I made undercover and half the LAPD is filled with corrupt cops at the beck and call of Rayborn and his syndicate."

"It's okay, Dani. We are going to nail these bastards," said Charlie.

"How?" she asked.

"I want to do to Owen Green what we did to Riley. I want IAD to clean up the problem," Charlie smiled.

"Cop problems should be handle by cops," nodded Dani. "Every one of those bastards should have to go through an IAD inquisition."

"Now we have to put a file together on Green like I did with Riley and send it into IAD," said Charlie, "then I need to talk to your father."

"He won't turn on Rayborn, Charlie," said Dani. "I know my father and he won't rat someone out."

"I still have to talk to him," said Charlie.

"My father hates you," said Dani. "Why does my father hate you so much, Charlie?"

"I never was corrupted like he was. I was an innocent cop who was framed and ended up in prison and he did nothing to help me because he was dirty. He robbed the Bank of LA, regretted, and had to live with the circumstances. I have no doubts that your father using some of the things he heard that I did in prison as a reason to hate me, but the truth is that he hates me because I never was corrupted like him," Charlie told her.

"He hates you because you are still pure as a cop," said Dani.

"At least, I'm still pure as a cop," Charlie said with regret.

"You're more than that, Charlie," said Dani.

LIFE

They left the Chinese food they didn't eat in the refrigerator then made their way to the master bedroom. Once in the bedroom the two partners fell back into their new pattern of attacking each other. After a day of hands off each other and a façade of professionalism, they needed a sexual release. As they mauled each other in Charlie's bed, Charlie brought her to an orgasm then continued past that moment until she was ready to climax again. When she released this time, Charlie did also then he started to roll off her he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Dani."

Instinctively, her body stiffened. Love never went well for her. The words I love you were a harbinger of bad things to come in the past. She hoped that with Charlie that they could avoid those words for as long as possible giving her time to deal with how she felt and how she wanted to express it. Charlie turned onto her side and in the blue darkness of his room; he stared at the now motionless Dani. Her mind raced as she debated if she should respond or not.

He reached over and began to gently play with her nipples making it harder for her to decided what to do, as her nipples became erect from his ministrations. Dani slapped his hand away and he chuckled.

"Why did you say that, Charlie?" she asked.

"Say what?" he replied.

"That you love me," she said.

"I said it because I meant it," Charlie said. "I love you."

"Too early," she said, "you said it too early. You should wait for that."

"Even if I mean it," said Charlie.

"Charlie," she sighed, "it's just too early. You should to say something like that."

"Once something is said it can't be unsaid, Dani. I love you," he said again.

Dani released a long breath of air from her lungs in order to deal with her frustrations. She then turned onto her side, so that she could stare at him.

"I can take us as partners in work and outside of work, but love ruins things, Crews," said Dani. "I don't want to ruin this."

"Love doesn't ruin it, Dani. I think love will just make things easier between us," said Charlie.

"Love is never easy," retorted Dani.

"No, love is easy. It's what comes after that is hard," smiled Charlie.

"And what comes after, Charlie?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, honey," he said.

She wanted to get angry at him, but she couldn't. It didn't help that they just had mind numbing sex and she suddenly wanted him again. Charlie Crews was fast becoming her newest addiction.

"Charlie, shut up and kiss me," she said.

He reached over and pulled her close and kissed her. Within a few minutes, Dani was straddling him and thoughts of love and its complications were banished for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Charlie woke to hear the shower in his bathroom on and Dani gone from his bed. He got out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweat pants then headed down the stairs to make some coffee before they had to leave. When he got to the kitchen Daria was already up. She made a pot of coffee.

"Morning, Charlie," said Daria. "Is my daughter coming downstairs?"

"After she showers," he said.

Charlie stared at her for a few moments then decided to step into the lioness' mouth.

"Are you okay with me seeing your daughter?" he asked Daria.

"Has she stopped seeing her captain?" Daria asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good," Daria said then she looked earnestly at Charlie. "I like you, Charlie. I don't want to see you get hurt. Dani can hurt men."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I think your daughter is great and I love her," said Charlie.

Daria smiled, "And I believe she loves you. Ever since she was a little girl, Dani has always shied away from getting close to anyone. The moment she gets close she turns away from them. For some reason, she has let you get close, get to know here. Take care of her, Charlie."

"I will," said Charlie.

Dani walked into the kitchen fully dressed and looking for coffee. She took a look at her mother and then at Charlie.

"Do I need to know something?" asked Dani.

"Yes, appreciate him. He is a good man," said Daria the she got up and left the kitchen.

Once she had gone, Dani wound up and punched Charlie's right shoulder.

"What did you tell my mother?" asked Dani.

"I told her that you are great," he said apprehensively.

"And?" she demanded.

"That I love you," he added.

"Charlie, stop saying that or I will take out my sidearm and shoot you," growled Dani, who then turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Next, he heard his front door slam then a few moments later he heard the engine of his car growl and the screeching sound of his car driving away.

"I think I need to own more than one car," he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As the week progressed Reese's and Crews' time was spent between finding a murderer and gathering information on Owen Green. Ted was left to do the financials on Green, which meant he was left to find those accounts, which would get him into trouble with the law. Surveillance was done of Green on their off hours. Soon they had some photos of a couple of men to investigate and one very interesting photo of Sgt. Karen Davis, former LT Davis and their former boss. She passed an envelope to Green and he handed one back to her.

Charlie and Reese sat in Charlie's car. He put down his camera and looked at Dani.

"She was your friend," said Charlie.

"She was my father's friend. I knew her," said Dani.

"How do you feel, Dani?" Charlie asked.

"Angry, Crews, very angry. It seems like Mickey Rayborn and his men have left a cancer in the LAPD," said Dani.

"I'll handle this one if you want, Dani," Charlie said.

"We're in this together, Crews," Dani replied.

At night they built a file on the Owen Green and during the day they hunted the murderer of the husband and wife. As for the murderer, they were able to a diamond bracelet to pawnbroker, who acted as a fence. One of Charlie's CI's supplied him with the name and address. It was located in Korea Town. As they pulled up in the car, Charlie turned to Reese.

"Let me handle this alone," he said to Reese.

"Why?" she asked.

"I go in with you and we look like two cops there to make trouble for him. I go in alone and I look like someone wanting to make a purchase," he said. "He won't turn on the thief unless it is to avoid prison time. Let me catch him in the act."

"Okay, but if you get yourself hurt, I'm going to kill you," Dani said.

"You worry about me," he said.

"Get going, Charlie," ordered Dani.

Charlie smiled, got out of the car, and then he walked into the store. He knew from his Tom Ford Suit to his Michael Kors watch and Bugari Aqua marine cologne that he came off as a man with money. After all those years smelling like cheap soap, wearing prison jumpsuit, and slip on shoes, he liked clothing his body in expensive things, something an intimate could never do. It made him feel as far from being an inmate as he could feel.

The pawnbroker looked up at him and smiled. Charlie looked like a man who was there to purchase something expensive. He walked up to the counter.

"Hi," Charlie said, "Short Arms send you would have some things I might be interested in."

"Short Arms? You know Tony?" asked the pawnbroker.

Charlie nodded yes.

"How?" he asked.

"I served time with him at Pelican Bay," Charlie answered.

It wasn't a lie. A lot of cons had a sixth sense about lies, especially lies about being in prison. It was a matter of tone of voice and the look in an eye. Cons knew another con.

"Okay, what are you looking for?" the pawnbroker asked.

"A bracelet, something expensive. I'm giving it to a woman as a gift, a woman who has earned it," Charlie.

"You are doing well on the outside, huh?" the pawnbroker asked.

"I've been lucky," smiled Charlie. "It happens."

"How much you willing to spend on this bracelet?" he asked Charlie.

"Two Gs, more if it is quality stuff," said Charlie.

"Okay, I might have something for you. Wait right there and I'll be back in a moment," he said then he disappeared into the back of the store.

It took a few minutes but the pawnbroker returned. He had the diamond bracelet from the robbery murder. Charlie grinned then he took out his badge and placed it on the counter followed by his Glock 22. The pawnbroker sighed. Charlie had him.

"You never served with Short Arms, did you?" the pawnbroker asked.

"I did. Good guy, too. I was there while he served out five years," smiled Charlie. "Short Arms was great at getting black market items for cheap. He was actually able to get me a fresh peach once."

"What's the deal you can offer me, Detective?" asked the pawnbroker.

"I take the bracelet and whatever other items you got from the person who sold you the bracelet and you give me his name and point me in a direction. How does that sound?" Charlie asked.

"I don't get arrested?" asked the pawnbroker.

"Nope, but you might have to testify and give a statement, though," said Charlie.

"I avoid prison?" asked pawnbroker.

"Yup," smiled Charlie.

"Deal," said the pawnbroker.

LIFE

The name of the con was Terry Hoyt and he lived in Venice Beach. Considering the costs of living in Venice Beach, it was no wonder that Terry had gone back to his larcenous ways to fund his freedom. The jewelry had the pawnbroker's and Hoyt's DNA on it, as well as the victims. It was more than enough to bring him in.

Dani and Charlie arrived at the Venice Beach apartment of Terry Hoyt. When they exited the car, went to the trunk and took out their bulletproof vests. After putting them on they both un-holstered their weapons and headed into the apartment building. They walked to the apartment in the back on the first floor where Hoyt lived. Dani nodded to Charlie and he nodded back. She knocked on the door.

"This is the police, let us in," said Dani.

It didn't take long but five shots were fired through the wall. One hit Reese in the arm and the other four hit her in the vest, as she turned into them. She bounced off the wall across from her and hit the ground. Charlie went to help her, but Reese growled, "I'm fine. Get him!"

Charlie's face went cold and angry. He kicked in the door and entered the apartment. Immediately, he saw that a window was open. He ran towards it and stuck his head out. He saw Hoyt running down the street towards the beach. Charlie went out the window and started after him.

Putting his gun back in the holster he chased after him. Hoyt hopped a wall onto the beach and started running towards Santa Monica. It amused Charlie how cons always ran even though they knew it was almost always futile. No one wanted to go back to prison. Charlie took an angle on him then put his head down and willed himself to catch up to the much younger man. It didn't take long for Charlie to catch up to Hoyt and tackle him.

The two men rolled around in the sand. Hoyt connected with a right to Charlie's jaw then he pulled a knife out of his pant pocket with his left hand. Charlie pulled one out with his right hand. The two men struggled to their feet. They both extended their blades. The two men circled each other looking for a soft spot, vulnerable spot. Hoyt moved first, but he missed. Charlie tossed him over his hip onto the sand, elbowed him in the jaw, and then he put his knife to his throat.

"You shot my partner. I love my partner, so I wouldn't give me an excuse to cut your throat," said Charlie.

"Okay, you win," said Hoyt.

Hoyt dropped his knife and stopped struggling. He was willing and wanting to give up now because he knew that there was no place for him to run.

"Good choice," said Charlie.

LIFE

Charlie followed the ambulance with Dani in it to the hospital. A patrol car took Hoyt in after he briefed one of the cops. As Reese was taken into the ER, Charlie waited for her. It didn't take long for Captain Tidwell to show up at the hospital. He looked pissed and worried and Charlie didn't care.

"She goes months without a problem then you're back as her partner and she gets shot," he growled. "I don't like that, Detective. I don't like this at all. What do you have to say for yourself, Detective Crews?"

Charlie looked up from his seat. His green eyes were so dark and cold that they almost appeared blue. Instinctively, Tidwell took a step back. He'd see eyes like that stone cold cons who were ready to attacked.

"I don't like her getting shot, either," said Charlie.

"What happened?" Tidwell asked in a less angry tone.

"Our perp opened fire through the wall. She took one in the arm and the rest in her vest," Charlie told him.

"And the perp," said Tidwell.

"He's in custody," said Charlie.

"How is Dani?" asked Tidwell.

"I'm waiting to hear," Charlie replied.

Apprehensively, Tidwell sat down in the seat beside Charlie. He knew not to push it any further. A nurse exited the ER and walked over to Charlie and Tidwell.

"Is there a Detective Crews here?" she asked.

"I am Detective Crews," said Charlie.

"Detective Reese wants to see you," she said.

Charlie stood up. Tidwell looked at the nurse then he stared at Charlie. He didn't like this.

"I'm her Captain, her superior officer, so I should be the one to see her," said Tidwell.

"She said she wants to see Detective Crews and Detective Crews only," said the nurse then she looked at the detective. "Come on, Detective Crews."

Charlie followed her into the back where the doctors and nurses worked on ER victims. She led him to a curtained off area and then she nodded him to step into the area. He did to find Dani sitting on an examination bed. Her shirt was off and she had a hospital gown on. Her right upper arm was dressed and bandaged. She looked at Charlie and smiled.

"Kiss me," said Dani.

He didn't hesitated, but walked up to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was a soft, loving kiss. When he stepped back, Dani had a slight smile on her lips. Charlie stepped in again and started to hug her, but she groaned in pain.

"I have bruised ribs," she said.

"I am sorry, honey. I wish he had shot me not you," said Charlie.

"Shut up, Crews," Dani growled at him then pushed him away. "I'm an adult and I'm a cop, so I'm fine."

"I don't like seeing you hurt," said Charlie.

"Well, you can take care of me. I've been told I'm off for the five days with a bullet wound and bruised ribs," she smiled.

"And you're staying at my place while you get better?" he asked.

"And I'm staying at your place," said Dani. "I can catch up with my mother. She seems to have made herself at home there."

Charlie smiled. He liked the idea of Dani spending as much time as she wanted at his place.

"Plus, your financial whiz Ted and I can work on working up a file on Owen Green," said Dani. "Just because I'm off duty it doesn't mean I can't work."

"You should rest. You're hurt," he said.

"Charlie," she cooed, "if you think you can boss me then I'll have to hurt you. You don't want me to hurt you, do you, Charlie?"

"No, Dani, I don't want you to hurt me," said Charlie.

"Good, now go get me released. I hate hospitals," Dani ordered him.

"Tidwell is out there wanting to see you," Charlie said.

"I don't want to see him, Charlie," she purred. "Just take me home."

Dani pulled him close to her then he started to rub Charlie to get him excited.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Reese," he said with a hoarse voice.

"I don't want to see Tidwell and I want you to get me released," she said.

"Okay, I'll handle everything," said Charlie.

Dani smirked. She had him eating out of her hand.

"You don't play fair," he said.

"I know," she smirked broadened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next package was sent off to IAD. They had started the first investigation, which had caused immediately repercussions throughout the department. A second investigation was going to be like a small nuclear detonation. Charlie was driving back to his house, which was now feeling more and more like a home. It was filled with women and him and Ted.

His smartphone rang and he answered it.

"Crews."

"_Hey, kiddo, I have to tell you that you are doing a bang up job. We have to talk_," said the voice of Mikey Rayborn.

"What do you want?" asked Charlie.

"_I want us to visit, to talk, to catch up. You have been a busy boy, kiddo_," said Rayborn.

"Where?" he asked.

"_My boat. Now_," Rayborn said. "_I even have your favorite SWAT captain here with me. I'll expect you in a half hour_."

Rayborn hung up. Charlie tried not to get upset. He took three calming breaths then changed the direction his car was headed in. Mickey Rayborn was playing a game with him, just like he did when he ended up killing Roman Nevikov for him. He didn't like having games played with himself as a pawn.

"When you want to climb a mountain then begin at the top," Charlie quoted a Zen saying to himself.

LIFE

This time was Charlie walked up the gangplank, it was pulled and the ropes tying the boat to the dock were cast off. Standing at the bow in white pants, a blue dress short, and holding a drink was Mikey Rayborn. Beside him was a dour Jack Reese looking uncomfortable in clothes not meant for boating. Charlie walking over to them as the boat made its way out of the marina. Rayborn smiled at him.

"I thought we could take a short trip, you know, to talk, kiddo," said Rayborn.

Charlie debated whether he should shoot him or tell him to stop calling him kiddo. He realized it didn't matter because Rayborn would do what he wanted just as Charlie would. _What it is that I really want? _Charlie asked himself.

"Hey, Jack, Crews here has all your women living with him," said. "How does that make you feel?"

"He knows how I feel about that," said Jack.

"I sense tension between you two. Enjoy the boat ride. It's beautiful on the sea," said Rayborn.

"Where are we going?" asked Crews.

"Nowhere," smiled Rayborn. "That's Zen, isn't it?"

Charlie smiled back at him.

"You've been a busy bee, kiddo," said Rayborn. "There were six then there were five and now there are three. I know what you have done to two of my associates."

"Does it hurt your syndicate, Mikey?" asked Charlie.

Much to Crews' surprise Rayborn smiled.

"To stay strong and healthy you have to prune the dead branches away from a tree. You do a good job of pruning, kiddo," said Rayborn.

Charlie went cold and dead inside. Just as he had him prune away Roman, Rayborn manipulated him into pruning away some of his associates. Was he here now so that Rayborn could gloat or was there more?

"Kiddo here got rid of two branches that needed pruning. If I let him, he'd get rid of the final one and think he was doing it as a man seeking revenge, but I can't do that to him. He needs to know the real reason he's pruning the tree, Jack. He's pruning because I need it prune."

"You're a real asshole, Mikey, and you've always been one," said Jack Reese.

"But we were partners at one time, Jack. You chose redemption over wealthy, though. Yet, you're not happy, Jack. Why? Guilt?" asked Rayborn.

"Shut the fuck up, Mikey. I'm tired of your games," said Jack, who turned away from the conversation and stared out at the water.

"Sensitive, isn't he?" smiled Rayborn.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

"I still want you, kiddo," said Rayborn. "You'd be the perfect candidate to hand the leadership of this syndicate over to," said Rayborn.

"I don't want to be you, Rayborn," said Charlie.

"To be me," he laughed. "You are far worse than me, Charlie. You killed a prison guard while at Pelican Bay. We only killed criminals and the occasionally corrupt cop become too greedy."

Jack turned and stared at Crews. He wanted to see how this man reacted his crime.

"I protected someone," said Charlie.

"Yeah, Ted Earley. The guard didn't like him and made life difficult for him. Did you have to crush his Adam's apple?" chuckle Rayborn.

"Did you have to become a bad guy?" asked Jack.

Charlie stared at Jack Reese and realized now why Jack hated him: Charlie was a bad guy in his eyes. He killed a guard. No one could prove it, but everyone knew about it. Jack Reese deep down was still just a cop.

"There are no good guys and bad guys in prison, Jack. There are only us and them," said Charlie.

"Really," he said.

"Really," nodded Charlie. "It's how you survive. You see for the longest time I was a them to everyone. I was a cop in prison. In time, I became a us. I ended up protecting those who couldn't protect themselves and I became feared a little. It's how I survived."

"I thought it was Zen," said Mikey Rayborn.

"Zen taught me to let me go of the past, to let go of bitterness and hate," smiled Charlie.

"Did it really, kiddo?" asked Rayborn.

Charlie started to reach for his gun to shoot and kill Rayborn, but he stopped himself. He had a home waiting for him.

"Jack, Daria still loves you. Let go of your bitterness and hate. You know where to find her when you do," Charlie said to him.

"Don't lecture me, Crews," growled Reese, like father like daughter.

"That's all nice and good, but we have finished with business," said Rayborn. "You have freed up some new openings in my little syndicate, Charlie. Your buy in price is a handshake. You've already earned it with all we put you through and all you've done for me. Join me, kiddo."

Rayborn offered Charlie his right hand. Charlie stared at it for a few moments. In an odd way, the only one who had ever treated him like he wasn't a con was Rayborn. Hate the man or not, he respected Crews. He actually honored him for what he could do. Charlie laughed to himself. He didn't want that, though. All he wanted was a home and he had that waiting for him. Why was he here?

"I want to go home," said Charlie.

"Okay, kiddo, you don't want to join yet, I can understand that," said Rayborn. "You'll join me eventually."

"I'll kill him if he does," said Jack.

Charlie looked at Jack and smiled, "You won't have to."

"I hope so," said Jack.

Charlie then looked at Mikey, "I'm done doing your dirty work."

"We'll see about that," smiled Rayborn.

"I still have people to protect," said Charlie.

"I guess I better have the captain turn us around. This boat trip is going to be a short one," Rayborn chuckled. "They'll be others."

LIFE

Charlie pulled up to his home. He got out of the car, walked over to the front door, opened it, and entered. He saw Ted standing in the main hallway smiling.

"What's wrong, Ted?" he asked.

"Nothing, Charlie. Everything is right," Ted said.

They both heard the laughter of four women coming from the dining room. Charlie tilted his head and stared at Ted waiting for an explanation.

"Olivia, Daria, Rachel, and Dani are sitting around drinking coffee and wine and talking," said Ted then there was more laughter. "Isn't that a beautiful sound?"

"Yeah, it is," said Charlie.

"When did it happen, Charlie?" asked Ted.

"Huh?" Charlie looked at him.

"When did we become one big family?" asked Ted.

Charlie smiled, "I don't know."

"We are a family now, Charlie, thanks to you," said Ted.

Charlie didn't respond to his comment but just listened to the background noise of conversation and laughter. His home sounded like a family lived there. It was a far cry from the hollow mansion without furniture he lived in for so long.

"We are lucky, Charlie," said Ted.

"Yeah, Ted, we are," said Charlie.

"Did you send off the package?" he heard Dani's voice ask him.

Charlie turned to see Dani standing there in jeans and one of his shirts. Her hair was pulled back and she had no makeup on, yet she looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Did you send it off, Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he smiled.

"I promised to go get us Chinese food for tonight," said Ted.

Charlie tossed him his car keys, "Take my care. I won't need it."

Ted went out the front door with a smile on his face. Dani walked up to Charlie until she was almost standing on his feet.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"We are," he said.

"What?" she said. "Charlie, I mean who do we go after next?"

"No one, Dani," he said. "We work on us and forget about the rest. Let IAD do their job and see where it leads."

Her nostrils flared and her eyes seemed to become fire. He wanted her and her alone. There was no one else for him but Dani.

"How do we work on us, Charlie?" she asked.

He picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed. It was hot, passionate, but more. They were two halves become a whole.

"I love you, Dani," he said in a husky, out of breath voice once their kiss broke up.

"Prove it, Charlie," she goaded him.

With her wrapped around his waist, he started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. For now, he no longer cared about Rayborn and all that he had been put through. All he wanted was Dani, a home, and a family. It seemed that the journey of a thousand steps that he had started in prison might have finally come to an end.

"Dani, you ever think about having children," he asked her between kisses.

"Shut up, Crews," she groaned. "Less talk, more using that mouth to make me happy."

Charlie laughed and it felt good.


End file.
